


The Wind and the Bird

by mitsubatchi



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Soft Claude von Riegan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsubatchi/pseuds/mitsubatchi
Summary: Because of her appearance, Almyra was never safe for her. She has lived in slavery year after year. Until she managed to escape one day. She fled to Fodlan. A country with which her former home did not have much in common. But a place where the little bird should stretch its wings for the first time. The wind would carry her. Far beyond her personal limits.INFO: Byleth isn't present in this story. I started a whole new storyline with an own character. So I hope you enjoy a whole new persective of the main story and new influences of the characters!
Relationships: Claude von riegan x OC
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolog - The birds origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story!  
> The first chapter is the backstory of Fida. The OC that is (next to Claude) the main character. I just want, that you guys understand, why she's acting and reacting like she does in the story. I hope you guys like it.

It was the same process every time. That look that was given to her. Every time a man looked at her, she felt that there would be a new home again. The look that made her freeze to death inside. The laughter around her and the amused conversation beside her ceased. The man who examined them like cattle leaned towards the person sitting next to him. She didn't let go of his eyes. She couldn't escape his gaze.  
She was viewed like cattle, and it was of little value. In the east of the country there was no use for her kind except entertainment and decoration. Even the maids had more credit than she did.  
Her pale taint, ice-blue eyes, and dainty statue were not common features of Almyra. She was untouched and unmarried. Now. She was just twelve years old. When she was four years old, she was torn from her mother and brought away from strangers. The ones that offered the highest price. Year after year she was passed as a gesture or gift. One worse than the other. The older she got, the more faded her memories of a world, were she would be treated lovely. She had never seen her parents again. The faces of father and mother had faded over the years. Only the screaming and tugging at her arm was firmly anchored in her head. Her mother wanted to protect her at all costs, she knew that. But for what purpose? Just to sell her to a few nobles?  
The man who was still staring at her ended his conversation and beckoned her over. Her demeanor solidified. Of course it had to be that way. With her head bowed, she walked slowly towards him. With her eyes fixed on her bare feet, she walked across the crowded room. Pairs of eyes stared at her as the monster she was in their eyes. Just a purchase to talk about. Nothing more and nothing less. So it was thrown at her head every day. Maybe nice to look at, but only used as an object. No trace of love. She lived in the darkest shack of every house. Had to wear the rags that were used to clean the floors. Had nothing of value. Only her appearance kept her alive.  
The man she would have to call her master now, looked at her over and over again from top to bottom. His gaze wandered over her silver shimmering hair that has never been cut. It fell over her narrow shoulders to her lower back. Now they hung like curtains over her face. Like a hiding place to protect her from the unpleasant looks. Her fingers played on a small corner of the rag that was coming off the hem of her improvised dress.  
She had gone through this procedure many times. Shouldn't she be used to it by now, she wondered. But every time it was different. You never knew where you were going. Even now she had no idea what was to come.  
The man nodded in satisfaction and patted his right thigh. She knew all too well what this meant. Even if only hesitantly, she obeyed and sat on the lap of the man she would probably remember the most.  
After he had finished his business, she accompanied him to the west of the country. A region where the slave trade was not allowed. That didn't mean that people couldn't go about their business in the east. A loophole in the law that the king either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Child, where are you?" That was her master. He had never called her by name. The only thing she owned. She sat under the entrance hall stairs, scrubbing the floors. Work that the maids always did. He was the first to give her a job at all. Whenever she did something, he sometimes even rewarded her. Something that made her more confused than happy. She was more a decoration than an employee. But better than not being needed at all, she kept thinking to herself. So she got through the days and not only had to stand next to her owner as jewelry and stares holes in the air.  
He was different. His gestures were gentle and calm. Not brisk and rough, like the others. Not that she was ever hit. Nobody would dare to damage her porcelain skin. That brought back memories of days when she deliberately injured herself and got in trouble because the value supposedly dropped. It was just a bruise that remained. But not here.  
Her master came down the stairs and looked around briefly before spotting her under the railing. Without further words, she snapped to her feet, dropped the rags and mop, and looked down.  
"My beautiful! Look at your knees. You are very dirty. Come on. Go upstairs and wash up. Today is a special day.”  
Her eyebrows knit together. A special day. With a questioning expression she looked carefully at her master and earned a crooked grin. "Today is your birthday. Already forgotten? Three years ago today I brought you to my home. Let's go! I have something for you." He winked and took a step towards her. His hand was on her shoulder and almost caressingly caressed her collarbone. Her eyes followed the careful touch before she lifted her head and looked into his face.  
He was quite young in contrast to the old men and women with whom she had lived before. His nose long and pointed. Always a smile on his face. The dark brown eyes warm and open, but gloomy at the same time. So whether she was hiding something. A beard graced the sides of his face. The hair was carefully combed back.  
He always emitted a smell of fir and incense. Today she smelled a scent of rose in between. His charisma was particularly strong that morning. Almost overwhelming and uncomfortable. His gaze anchored in hers. The dark brown looked almost black today. His pupils were dilated. He seemed to soak up every detail of her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable in this situation. As nice as he was now and then, she didn't want to be looked like that. Glances made her nervous.  
"You grew so beautiful." He said this almost so softly that she could hardly hear it. He only seemed to want to tell this himself. With that, eye contact was also broken and his hand on her shoulder disappeared. He left the lobby and disappeared into the large estate where they lived.  
Her heart was racing. What was that? She had never been looked at like that before. The smell of fir was still in the air. In her body felt his immeasurable escape reflex. Something was screaming that she needed to open the unlocked front door on the spot and run. Does not matter where. But she couldn't. Her body and mind were not convinced. If she ever tried to escape, there would be unimagined consequences. She had never even tried to escape because she knew she would be found anyway. Her appearance wasn't exactly unremarkable. Even if she did. Where would she go. Nobody would want her. And even then, only to do it all over again. No. She couldn't and couldn't just flee like that. So she decided to take the stairs and went to take a bath.  
It was getting late. The sun had long since set. She was standing on the balcony of the drawing room, which she was never allowed to enter. It was her master's study. But that day was all different.

When she had washed, she found a white dress in her quaters. Nothing very fine or embroidered, like the fine ladies in Almyra wore. Simple and plain. It left her narrow shoulders free and reached to the floor. At the waist it was cut tight so that her first beginnings of a womanly figure were highlighted. So she putted is on, without thinking what it actually meant.  
Now she stood there in the open air and looked over the busy capital. The palace of the royal family could be seen from here. The two towers of the castle rose towards the night sky, where thousands of stars looked down on them. A thin crescent moon shimmered between the band of lights. The air was cold and clear. A night like any other one, might have thought.  
“I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you didn't have to wait too long, Fida.” There it was. Her name. Like a knife pierced through her back. It stabbed her chest. As he spoke, said her name and his footsteps drew closer, her reflex to flee was awakened again. Startled, she spun around and stared at her Master as he approached her with a mild smile. The smell of fir and incense clouded her senses. That morning's intensity seemed to have doubled. The need in his eyes had grown stronger. His gaze was chained to her body. Immediately she curses herself for being sorry for it. Of course it was a trap.  
„You grew up so much. I've waited so long for this night.” Her heart pounded in her chest. Her hands clung to the balustrade of the balcony. The closer he got, the more she pushed herself over it. His hands grabbed her shoulders. His hands were like a trigger for an instant cessation of her body function. Breathing, thinking and reacting were no longer possible. The only thing that was still in full swing, was her heart.  
The night, she would never forget. The night, were she lost her wings.


	2. A birds life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Stil, it's a little build up for the actual story, but I gave my best to write it interesting, so can get along. What do you think of the ending?

Every evening she prayed to the goddess that the nightmares and dark memories should finally be over. Lady Rhea had suggested it to her. In Almyra it was actually not customary to turn to a god when you had problems. But what else would help her? So she prayed. Evening after evening. Even in the morning when she woke up. Every time she woke up from a dream, she would fold her hands and pray. She whispered the same words over and over.  
“Goddess, answer my prayers. Take my dreams away. Let me forget. I beg you Goddess, answer my prayers. Take my dreams away. Let me forget!"  
It was like a mantra that she knew by heart by now.  
The days passed. Days became weeks and weeks became years. Two years, she was now at the place where she actually only wanted to make a stopover. She still wanted to put as much distance between her and her homeland as possible, but the longer she was here, the more she felt that she liked it. For the first time she had a kind of home where people could be happy when she walked into the room. Real joy and care that she could only dream of before.  
Fida was in the little market at the gates of Garreg Mach. The merchants were busy. Maids ran around like frightened chickens. Knights and guards crossed the stalls. The blacksmith's shop was particularly well attended today. Everyone's prepared. Today was the day of school enrollment. New students would move into their homes. She had seen it twice now, but that day it was somehow more excited than usual. The guards in particular seemed restless.  
"Fida. You also have to let go of the money if you want to pay.” Markus's voice brought her back into her trade. Her gaze over the market place moved over to the impatient small trader in front of her. He held out his hand greedily and looked at her intently.  
"What are you dreaming about today? Usually you are always so meticulously haggling when you want your favorite tea." She shrugged her shoulders and put the coins into his hand.  
“It's just that everyone is making such a fuss today. Is today's ceremony so special, or did I miss something?” Markus smiled and shook his head. "No. It's just that today's newcomers are high-ranking nobles. The Crown Prince from Faerghus, the heir to the throne from the Adrestian Empire and the heir of the House Riegan. The guards are on alert if anything should happen. Nothing more.” Well.  
On the way back to her quarters, she ran into Seteth. He ran straight to her. Inwardly she was startled. Whenever Seteth wanted something from her, it was either an errand in a place that was far away, or a training session in which she was only shown her weaknesses. By and large, the two weren't green. She didn't get along with his strict manner and Fida had probably become too problematic for him, since Lady Rhea invested a lot of time in her.  
“Fida, it's good that I meet you. Lady Rhea wants to talk with you.", he said with a slightly gritty undertone. He seemed tired of supporting that investment. Even if she have to admit that he did his job as a consultant well. Fida nodded simply. Whatever Rhea wanted, it seemed important if she even sent Seteth. And with his furrowed forehead, it seemed like something he didn't like. He nodded and walks over to the market, where she came from.

Without much detours, she headed for the administration building, where Seteth and Rhea's study were. On the way there, she passed the classrooms. New banners were hung next to the door. The monastery had spared no expense or effort this year, so that the high-ranking new students could endure here. She did not understand this luxury. She didn't care much about expensive possessions at all. What could she have called their possessions, except her own name? A sad expression spread across her face as she thought back. Her steps slowed and finally stopped in front of the first classroom. What did she have now? She was only a guest in this monastery. To Seteth she was a chump and Lady Rhea looked after her so much. But... That's it? Would she stay here forever and do her day-to-day duties? Would she be happy then?  
Sighing, she looked at the golden shimmering banner next to the room. The brightly shimmering fibers of the golden-yellow fabric outshone the mosaic windows that were let in next to them. The proud stag on it was the symbol of the Leicester Alliance. The area she'd crossed while she was on the run. What would the students be like? She wondered. Arrogant noblemen, or down-to-earth people you could talk to without fear of going to dungeon? She sighed as she thought of the last class representatives. Flashy useless, that proved more word than deed.  
One last look at the banner, she continued towards the administration. At least Rhea wanted to speak to her. Fida didn't want to keep her waiting unnecessarily.

She knocked softly on the large wooden door of the study. Rhea's friendly voice invited her in. When Fida entered the room, Rhea was at her desk. A rare sight considering Seteth handled the paperwork. A golden document lay in front of her. She couldn't read her expression, as always. Her mild smile and the gentle gesture, that Fida should take a seat in front of her, did not suggest anything.  
“Thank you for taking your time so quickly. I have important news for you.” A thoughtful and somewhat suspicious look went back and forth between the document and Rhea. Fida had barely made herself comfortable in the wide leather chair when the archbishop handed her the document. Reluctantly, she took it and was almost shocked when she read the neatly written headline.  
“You are not serious?!”, she blurted out. It was not appropriate to speak so rudely to the head of the Church, but this document allowed no other reaction. Special enrollment in the military academy. Rhea smiled.  
"This is serious. After all the long time you've been here, I want you to find your way in the world, my child. I can see that you are missing something. When I took you in, I knew that you should achieve more than just serve us. Your destiny is outside.”  
Outside? On the battlefield? She was barely good enough to hunt, but going straight into battle seemed too far-fetched for her.  
“I, well… Lady Rhea, I am honored that you see something like this in me. But I can't just… ”-“ But you can. It is signed by me personally."  
Fida looked at the bottom of the paper. The curved letters of Rhea's signature made it official. She would study here whether she wanted to or not.  
"Lady Rhea, I can understand if you're worried about me, but I'll be fibe. Life here is enough for me. I'm safe here and can move around without those looks on my back.” She tried to justify herself with hands and feet. But Rhea just sighed and gave her a reassuring smile that Fida let down. “My child, I can understand that it must be strange and new at first. But I can see that your face is getting older every day. You were hurt and your wings were broken. It's time you need to learn to fly, little bird."  
She hadn't called her that for a long time. Fida looked in her lap where the document was. Her fingers played on the top corner. Did she want to be free? The training lasted three years. Where should she go after this time? Questions over questions.  
“I see that you need time. But my request stands. You don't belong in any cage, Fida.” Lady Rhea rose from her chair and left the room. In the doorway she turned around again and said: "You were born to fly, my child."  
With that she sat alone, the document still in her lap and reading the title over and over again.  
It's true. She thought about, what if she were somewhere else. Whether she could get any happier. Even freer. But she was scared. Her fear was so great that she began to dream about it.  
Her time in the monastery had taught her a lot. The spoken and written language in Fodlan, the belief in a goddess who would help you when something depressed you or the trust in others. Things she would certainly never have done without help. Were these just tools that Rhea wanted to give her to take along?


	3. The birds nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter, of this story! Let me know, what you think!

Fida thought about Rhea's last words. Born to fly. The training is supposed to be the start-up aid. It feels like she was sitting in Rhea's study for hours, starting with the paper. It was sealed anyway. Nobody had the right to appeal when Rhea signed or determined something. Let alone, nobody dared. Just like Fida. To reject Rhea's generous offer would be a dishonor for the Archbishop.  
Sighing, she looked at her fate. Perhaps she could still stay in Rhea's service after her training. Become a bodyguard or join the knights of Serios. The main thing is that she doesn't have to leave here. Rhea called it a cage, but Fida knows only too well what a real cage is all about. So far the monastery has been a definition of freedom for her. The knights of Serios were recognized guards of the church. A place where Fida spent many hours. So she saw it more as an opportunity to get training to protect her home. It wasn't a cage. It was a nest.

The next morning was a lot of work. The students would be arriving today and the whole monastery was in an uproar. Seteth was arguing and bossing all morning. Fida hadn't taken a break in hours. She had been cleaning out the wyvern stables since dawn. The most ungrateful job in the monastery. Nobody wanted to transport heavy dung from A to B, from beasts who tried again and again to pull on her clothes. As much as Fida admired the elegance of these animals in the sky, she still didn't want to have much to do with them. Even in Almyra, where many nobles owned wyverns, she was not a friend of these beings. They look like clumsy stones and yet they could fry you over in a flash. So they weren't to be underestimated. Groaning, she picked up the heavy bucket of dung and lifted it over the stable wall. It was a warm spring day. The manure heap could be smelled well beyond the walls of Garreg Mach. So if the newcomers couldn't see the gigantic monastery, they'd at least smell it, she thought and smiled to herself.  
“Fida! Take a break. It's time. They're here.”   
Seteth walked past the stable and called to her incidentally. Almost seemed to her as if he didn't care if she noticed. Well, she wouldn't have expected anything else. She put down the empty bucket and hurried after Rhea's advisor. In his tow was Flayn, who waved cheerfully to Fida before Seteth gave her a warning look. Flayn and Fida had never spoken to each other much. Because of Seteth. He preferred to keep his sister away from the weird stranger, who at first didn't even speak the common tongue.  
Fida just nodded to her with a smile and followed them at a distance. Before they could reach the cathedral and Fida even stepped inside, Seteth turned abruptly. She almost crashed into him.  
“You will certainly not enter the house of our goddess like this. Go and get changed before you join us.” But he could have said that much earlier. Fida suppressed an annoyed growl and turned, without wasting another word on Seteth, hurried back and ran to her quarters. That lousy know-it-all moron, she cursed inwardly. Even if he was basically right. As she sniffed her sleeve, the smell of stable and wyvern dung came towards her. If the miserably long talk of Lady Rhea hadn't put her to sleep, her smell would have been the reason everyone would have passed out in the end.  
The move went in no time. She didn't have much choice of clothes, as if she grabbed her dark blue dress and threw it on while running back to slip it over her legs. Her hair was completely disheveled, but either Seteth or she couldn't take that into consideration now. So whether she wouldn't be the center of it all.  
She sprinted up the stairs to the cathedral and looked for a place with the other servants of the monastery. From afar she saw Cyril hanging on Lady Rhea's lips, spellbound. She was quietly looking for a way through the crowd when a brief hiss made her startle. Seteth. He beckoned her excitedly and with a serious look. A little puzzled, she looked at Cyril again before joining Seteth.  
"What's up?", she whispered and stood next to him in the first row. He only put one finger to his mouth and then pointed to Rhea. No answer, there was an answer too, Fida thought to herself, and just shrugged with a sigh. Flayn leaned forward a little and peeked out from behind her tall brother. She smiled and raised a thumb as a sign that everything was fine. Which didn't necessarily answer her question, but at least the gesture calmed her.  
“Now we come to the students. I greet you warmly and welcome you to the Monastery of Garreg Mach. May your way in the academy be accompanied by the goddess and your training bear fruit.”   
A girl and a boy stepped onto the threshold of the altar. Fida wasn't sure if she had missed something from her position. She was pretty close. But shouldn't there be a third student. The three banners on the edge of the altar proudly carried the coats of arms of the three houses. The two students who had lined up in front of Lady Rhea wore cloaks of red and blue. The Adrestian Empire and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The alliance was missing.  
Lady Rhea also looked around questioningly. A murmur goes through the crowd of the cathedral. All looked around questioningly and searched the huge church with their eyes.  
It's been a little like the other years. The students of the Leicester Alliance have their own mind and love to tweak their rules as they please. This student appeared to be a masterful example of this behavior. Just as Rhea opened her mouth and was about to ask the crowd, the heavy door at the other end of the building opened and a brief "sorry" cut the murmur. Quick steps on loud heels ran through the center of the crowd and a young man walked into the front of the church. The boy and girl of the other two houses just rolled their eyes as if they had already guessed it. The boy bowed deeply and asked for forgiveness again as he approached the altar.  
Lady Rhea looked more confused than offended and waved him over. Seteth just hissed something like: "Not another one." Fida suppressed a laugh and had already developed the first sympathy for the new student. If someone can upset Seteth just by being there, that means something.  
Out of sheer glee, she hadn't heard Rhea finish her speech and now a new cut.  
"I want to announce something before we get to the end of the ceremony."   
She paused and looked through the crowd. When her gaze landed on Fida, her expression softened.  
"There will be a fourth house."  
The already was hard to miss. The audience, students and class representatives had all gasped for breath equally. Seteth put a hand to his forehead. He had known what was coming. Rhea's gaze is still on Fida, which scared her now.  
“I have chosen a young girl who has the chance to be trained as a knight of the Serios. It is used as a sign of representation that the House of Serios personify. From now on, domains and religious communities should also find harmony here and work together. Fida, please come forward. "  
At first Fida thought it was a stupid joke. Her legs didn't move. Her gaze did not dare to look into the crowd that must have been staring at her. The three class representatives, which the crowd probably reflects, was enough for her. There were looks mixed with shock, disbelief and surprise. She couldn't tell whether it was negative or positive. Nobody expected it. Least of all the person it was about. After a low grumble from Seteth that Fida should finally move, she slowly stumbled into the middle, to Rhea, who placed her next to the class representatives.  
“You will join a new house each year and learn to fight and mediate. Be the link between us and defend what is sacred to us. So be it, in the name of the goddess Sothis.”  
Her knees were soft as butter. The three class representatives next to her still couldn't believe what was going on and tried to take their eyes off her. Except for the alliance boy. He literally stood next to her and looked inconspicuously at her. His look was familiar, uncomfortable. But it was more likely the moment that intensified everything. So she tried to silently ignore the looks of the others and the boy next to her and stubbornly looked straight up at the mosaic windows of the church. Inwardly, she sent a quick prayer to the goddess and asked if that was really right.


	4. Leader Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fida is going through a lot now. I hope, you enjoy the next chapter!  
> What would you do, in her situation? Would you be excited or concerned?

She hardly noticed Rhea's prayer and the closing speech. Even when everyone left the cathedral mumbling, it was like a dream surreal. The three, or rather four, representatives of the houses stayed a moment longer with Rhea at the altar.  
Fida felt quite uncomfortable standing next to the other class representatives. Like them, she was out of place, nervously shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Rhea had a few more requests that she wanted to convey to the class representatives on her own. The usual. Things like that there should be peace between classes and the respective kingdoms and that the students should be diligent under their leadership.  
"Fida, you will join the Golden Deer in the first year." Rhea pointed to the boy next to her, who looked at her again from top to bottom. As if the situation wasn't awkward enough already. His gaze was still intense and almost calculating. Unobtrusively she looked up at him from her feet. She only glanced at him briefly. Green eyes that tried to look behind the nervous facade. But so impenetrable that it scared her. She quickly turned away and looked at the floor. It were looks like they were then, it shot through her head. Her hands immediately began to sweat.  
The four of them left the church and made their way to the classrooms. She stayed at a distance from the others and was a few paces apart. After all, there are members of the upper nobility. Seteth had often complained about her that she should learn etiquette and decency, if members of the royal family or students from larger families came. At that point, she found learning all of this was overrated. Up until that point she was only a simple employee of the monastery. But now she should stand in line with the representatives of the three houses. Or rather, embody a house herself. Embodying the knights of Serios. There was no higher honor for her. It is clear. But she didn't want to think about what duties she would have to face yet. Fida's head was smoking. It was all too much at once.  
On the bridge in front of the cathedral, the steps of the four echoed down the deep layer. It was noon. The sun was high and the gentle spring wind whispered through the trees. Actually a season that she enjoyed here in Fodlan. Back then in Almyra there were few green corners, where you could have let your mind wander. Her gaze wandered around the fir trees outside the monastery walls.  
"Um, hello?" The Alliance boy pulled from her thoughts.  
She stopped suddenly and jerked her head. For the first time she was looking directly at him. He had dropped back and joined her. For the first time she could really look at him.  
He had his arms crossed behind his head. He wasn't much bigger than her. The dark hair was slightly curled and looked, as if it had never been combed. Some strands were longer, some shorter, so there was no real order in them. Almost as if he was cutting it himself. On one side he wore a braid that rocked back and forth as he walked next to her. His skin was a little darker than that of the other students. In Almyra, many people had darker complexions. His was a little lighter. Either by nature or because he was outside a lot, she couldn't tell. In the sun it almost seemed to glow. His profile had a protruding nose and puckered lips. A slight trace of dimples peeled off as he turned to her and looked at her directly.  
There they were. Those piercing green eyes. A gentle yet direct expression. The smile he put on was friendly, but didn't reach his eyes. Which made it almost uncomfortable, because she knew he was trying to calculate her. Almost like ... No, she wouldn't think that far, she began inwardly. Her past wouldn't catch up with her that far. Or does it?  
“Did you listen to me? So if we work together for a year I would like to slowly know your name. Or can you not speak? ", he smiled and raised one of his expressive eyebrows.  
At first Fida did not know what or whether to answer. Instead, she cleared her throat briefly and replied softly: "Fida. My name is Fida.” She just started talking. The rough guidelines of etiquette popped into her head shortly afterwards. Immediately she bowed slightly and embarrassedly pushed her hair behind her ear.  
“Don't worry, I'm not that great friend of etiquette. You can behave naturally as you normally would. In our house, we don't take it as seriously as ... In other areas.”  
Coughing a little and pointing with his thumb at the two class representatives in front of them, he winked at her and slipped the hands deep in the pockets of the black school uniform. The golden yellow cloak on his left shoulder fluttered in the wind.  
Fida still felt a bit shabby next to the others. Her dress was just handsome enough that she could even be seen in the cathedral. Her hair was still tousled from mucking out the stables that morning.  
“I'm Claude von Riegan. I hope for a good cooperation.”  
His grin widened a bit and his gaze became less analytical for a moment. More like waiting to see if Fida would reply.  
She nodded briefly and mumbled a brief confirmation. Otherwise she stayed silent. She was still overwhelmed by the chance Rhea was giving her. She just didn't know if it was a positive or a negative feeling.  
Together they trudged through the monastery grounds to the classrooms. Since Fida knew her way around there best, she quickly took the lead there. The three class representatives behind her were chatting animatedly. Fida had learned a lot about people, while she grew up in Almyra. For years she walked with her head bowed and got awake ears. She could only get to know people by listening to their voices.  
The main subject was Claude, who was too late for the ceremony.  
“How can you be so tactless? The first day and you're an uncouth fool, Claude. How old are you? Twelve? How can you be late for your own school enrollment?” The imperial princess sounded very strict. Fida had never spoken to her or the prince of Faerghus. But the three couldn't have been more different.  
She was very grown up for her age. Every word from her mouth was chosen wisely and neither presumptuous nor out of line. The charisma she brought with her was almost intimidating towards Fida. No penetrating looks like with Claude, but very determined and strong.  
“Edelgard, I think he understood that it was wrong. The Archbishop didn't mention anything else. As long as it doesn't happen again, of course.” A puff from the princess's side.  
"Don't defend him now, Dimitri."  
Dimitri was almost the opposite of Edelgard. Very level-headed and calm. Like a windless day that could be covered by a storm at any moment. His words matched his voice. Quiet and almost a bit withdrawn. His manner seemed a bit stiff at first. Etiquette shouldn't be a problem for him, thought Fida, and had to roll her eyes about herself. If she had taken Seteth's words seriously.  
Claude was almost equal on this subject. His way of speaking was like that of a normal boy. No trace of nobility in the voice. Almost too relaxed, he talked himself off the hook and left a sharp remark here and there. With Edelgard it was almost like provoking a snake with a stick. Any remark seemed to bounce off Dimitri.  
“Your Highnesses, I really couldn't help it. I hurried up and ran as fast as I could."  
The cheeky grin and the mock salutation were just provocation. He didn't even try to lie sincerely.  
As different as the three looked, they had something in common. They all radiated something. Determination. She heard that in their steps. Fida went ahead. But the loud noises of the boots behind her set the tone. She was just the escort. Each of them had that certain something that was needed to lead. Each in their own way.


	5. The other birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small question and Fidas fear of being caught is awaken. She's carefully with her impression. Claude is very interested in her. She hides a lot. He knows that.

Arrived at the classrooms, the three nodded once and entered their classes. Claude and Fida went a few steps further. He looked at her and said: “The house of the golden deer is a bit chaotic, so don't be frightened. We don't take etiquette very carefully here and may not be elite students like the other two houses. But we have character, which I think makes a lot.” He opened the big door and loud talk poured out.  
Fida swallowed. Seven students sat down and talked animatedly. Some sat on the tables and talked wildly. Others were absorbed in books or kept in the background. A young girl was the first to spot Claude and Fida.  
“Claude, there you are! I heard you dawdled at the ceremony!” She was really animated. She hopped off the table and pranced over to them.  
"I guess my reputation came before me." He scratched the back of his head.   
The girl just shook her head with a smile and turned to Fida, who would have preferred to sink into the ground.  
"And who are you? Anyone else in our class?” Her eyes sparkled.  
She had a very different charisma from Claude or the other class representatives. Not that serious or intimidating. She looked almost carefree. Still, there was something authoritarian about her that set her apart from the others. She looked similar to Fida in stature. Quite narrow and inconspicuous. But she had something that made her look strong. Maybe it was her high level of self-confidence? The long, pink, shimmering hair was tied up in two lively braids. Her face was like that of a porcelain doll. Light, smooth skin that might has been cared for hours. The eyes were big and round and had a curious view on everything.  
Fida was a little hesitant to answer.  
"No, I ... It's so ..." She automatically looked to Claude for help, who understood when Fida looked at him a little desperately. He nodded and asked for attention briefly.  
The other six students turned to their class representative and immediately stopped. Once again you could see what he and the other representatives were actually radiating. Even if he was much more relaxed about his rank, that didn't seem to betray the respect he had shown.  
“There are some news and innovations from the monastery. From now on there will be four houses. This is Fida. She will be with us this year. It represents The House of Serios."  
A brief murmur goes through the class.  
A tall, lanky boy pushed himself up to Claude and examined them both with a critically wrinkled nose.  
“And should we believe that, Claude? There have only ever been three houses. Why should the Archbishop spontaneously come up with the idea of founding another house? "  
Claude flinched with every word from the guy who grew closer with every comment. The girl folded her arms.  
“Lorenz, I think the monastery will have thought of it. Right?”   
With that she turned to Fida. This now had everyone's attention again. The critical Lorenz, Claude, who was still avoiding his counterpart, and the rest of the class, who were curious about their newcomer. Inwardly, Fida hoped the day would soon be over.   
"Oh well. I was surprised myself and didn't know about it. Lady Rhea had announced it all during the ceremony. I'll be in the class for a year from now on and then jump into the other two houses for the next two years.”   
Her voice was a bit shaky, but loud enough that everyone could understand.  
Lorenz still looked a little suspicious of Claude, but seemed satisfied with Fida's statement. The girl threw a braid over her shoulder and smiled.  
"Then everything is sorted out.", she confirmed and held out her hand to Fida.  
“I am Hilda. Hilda Valentine Goneril. Nice to meet you!” A little overwhelmed, Fida took Hilda's surprisingly strong hand. The class gradually nodded to her and welcomed her.

The day was grueling and exhausting for Fida. Not to mention the ceremony, it ran up and down the whole day with lesson plans and tours of the monastery grounds, as well as a thorough briefing from Seteth on the academy's rules. A job that Fida could have saved herself. Again and again she rolled her eyes unobserved. Seteth had dictated the rules and prayed to her often enough.  
At a moment when he described the use of any weapon as prohibited outside of the training field, it was such a moment. She remembered well where she shot wildly with bow and arrows when a flock of sparrows chased her that she had accidentally startled. An arrow almost landed in Seteth's arm. Hence a warning look from him when he mentions this golden rule. Some students looked at her. One of them was Claude, who found her rolling her eyes as Seteth continued his instruction.  
"Is he always like this?", he asked and joined her. Fida sighed and just gave Claude a meaningful look. He began to giggle softly.  
For a brief moment his analyzing manner was in the background. Short. In the same breath he put on his smile again and looked at her again through his piercing green eyes.  
He might not be able to help it, but something about that look still made her nervous. Was it the deep pine green, or the expression that tried to put them together like a scattered puzzle. She preferred to avoid his gaze again.  
"Tell me ..." he began. “How long have you been here for the archbishops to personally appoint you to represent the Serios? What have you been up to?” If she would know, her first thought was. She had no idea of Rhea's ulterior motive, either.  
So she shrugged again and replied: “I don't know. As I said, I had no idea what was going to happen today. I've been here for two years and she didn't even mention anything. Actually, I am, or rather I was, the girl for everything. Muck out stables, wash clothes and so on."  
Claude nodded and listened carefully.  
"And what did you do before you came to Garreg Mach?"  
It ran down her spine when this question arose. He seemed to notice it. She could tell from the expression on Claude's face that he had hit a sore spot.


	6. Rooms of the Deer and Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might the personal space look like? Claudes dorm room seems pretty messy, as we see in the game, but we never meet him there... Hu well... What does he do there (next to his poisonous hobby)?

Fida cleared her throat and tried to get her answer right. Such scenarios had often crossed her mind. What if someone asked her where she came from? Would she tell the truth?  
In Almyra, many spoke derogatory and weakly about the people of Fodlan. They just didn't get along with them. The residents of Fodlan also spoke disparagingly of the people of Almyra. Neither side was safe, no matter where you told where you came from. So she just always decided to answer that she came from Faerghus. Her hair and skin color always matched her appearance best from the location description.  
Now that Claude asked her so interestedly and she wasn't quite comfortable with him anyway, she opted for the same universal answer.  
“Faerghus. I'm from Faerghus.", she replied shortly and succinctly after her head was running at full speed. There was no answer or reaction, so she glanced over at him. The look to put the puzzle together strained again. It was a part of the puzzle that was hard to use. Let alone, he didn't know where to put it. Ultimately, he decided to put it aside and would try to build on something later. Fida took a deep breath when he nodded silently and half-heartedly turned back to Seteth, who already had the two problem children on his back.

The day passed and the late afternoon set in. Most of the students had made their way to their quarters and unpacked their suitcases before going to the dining hall. Claude, too, had withdrawn to his quarters and closed the door behind him.  
He took a deep breath. He did that as he leaned against the wooden door and closed his eyes. The silence that surrounded him for the first time that day wrapped itself around him like a blanket.  
Today was different than expected. That was his first assessment by Garreg Mach. He had heard of the archbishop's unpredictable demeanor, but even he would not have expected to see a fourth house in their ranks. Especially the girl that it was supposed to represent.  
It was a puzzle just waiting to be solved by him. A small grin showed on his face as he thought of her. Her reaction to where she came from had only confirmed that she was more than she was admitting. To the people of Fodlan, she was not someone who was particularly conspicuous. But in his eyes he saw immediately that she was hiding something that seemed on a par with his own secret. And that irritated him. The monastery was full of secrets. He knew that. And she and the fourth house were one of them.  
He took another deep breath and opened his eyes. His room opened before him. A bed, a table and a large closet on the window side. Spartan but he wouldn't need much here. In the middle of the room there was a wide, golden-yellow carpet that gave the room at least a little bit of comfort. On it was the chest he had brought with him.  
He snatched the key from it and opened it. The heavy metal lock clicked once and all sorts of things came to light that he was allowed to bring from home. He didn't have many personal belongings. The most necessary and most of what was in this chest were books. Literature of all kinds. Herbology, alchemy, and history were just small detours from what he read.  
The monastery allegedly housed a large library. There he would surely get answers to many questions, he thought, and stacked the books in the corner behind the bed.  
So the chest was almost empty. Except for the little something on the ground. A small bundle of cloth that hid a small glass bottle. When Claude unwound the scrap of cloth, a ornate bottle appeared, filled with small twigs and flowers. The gold clasp had fine ornaments that depicted the wings of wyverns. The glass itself had an angular shape and was heavier in the hand than you might think.  
Carefully he opened the lid of the jar and put his nose to the narrow opening. The smell of fir and prairie blossom rose. He closed his eyes.  
In front of him was the garden in which he once collected these branches and flowers. The short grass that tickled his feet as he passed through. The hot summer sun that burned it down at the same time. The sound of the wyvern flapping heavily overhead as his father came home. His mother standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder.  
He would be back soon. Then maybe, he would soon be able to call it home.

Fida closed the small door to her room. Rhea's maids had offered her to move into the new dorm, which she was now entitled to. But she declined with thanks. One big change a day was enough for her.  
Especially since she had everything she needed in the small room, away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life. It wasn't big. Her only furniture was a bed filled with straw instead of feathers. A chest of drawers where clothes and a few belongings were stowed away.  
The floorboards creaked under her feet as she made her way to the small window at the end of the tiny room. A relatively large window that took up almost the entire wall. She had built a kind of seat cushion out of straw and an old sheet, with which she could make herself comfortable by the window.  
Without further ado, she did this too. With a big sigh, she plopped down on her straw pillow. Dust particles swirled into the air. It was stuffy in the room.  
Her gaze wandered out over the courtyard. The afternoon sun shone in golden rays on the roofs of the classrooms. Behind it were the students' quarters and the training ground. She had a high room, which gave her a good view of the inner part of the monastery. Far beyond the training ground, the cathedral spiers stretched into the sky.  
What happened there today was still incomprehensible to Fida. She urgently needed to speak to Rhea as soon as the opportunity arose. She could at least have warned her. Lady Rhea knew the last thing she wanted was attention.  
And of course it was clear that she was coming to the house with the most curious class representative. It made her nervous to think about it. While eating there was no way to avoid his looks and questions.  
It's good that she was able to fool him into thinking he was wrong for now. At least that's what she thought. He didn't seem completely satisfied.  
She pulled her hair and tried to figure out how she would survive the next three years. Again and again she went through why all this went along.  
She wanted to stay here in the monastery. Protect her nest. Out in the world she had no business. The world was not well disposed towards her. Wrinkles formed on her forehead. That's the way it was. Here she was safe. As long as she was only with the students in class, so be it. But she never wants to leave her safe home again.


	7. The Ability to Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy this chapter. I wanted to express, that Claude and Fida are quit similar. She and Claude are both victims of discrimination and cruelty in Almyra. just both in different ways. they really need to open up, guys... Teenager....

The late lunch was waiting for everyone in the dining hall. She actually wanted to wait until everyone had eaten. She preferred to be alone. And she wanted to get out of the way of her class as much as possible. So she took her time and comfortably followed the hungry pack that entered the hall with quick steps. Meanwhile the sun had completely set and the first fresh wind pulled her under her dress. So she tried to hurry up before it got colder.  
Standing in the doorway, she dared to look inside.  
It was packed. Most of the tables were completely occupied. Loud talk and laughter could be heard everywhere. The clink of plates and cups filled the room. The smell of stew was in the air. Her stomach growled. Skipping the meal altogether would not have been an option, she knew. She looked around carefully for her class. Since Fida couldn't make one out, the air seemed clear to help herself with the output. So she slipped inconspicuously to the counter, grabbed a bowl and hurried to the cook.  
Again and again she looked around and tried to make out a yellow cloak. Maybe with her luck he was also too late for dinner, she thought, and grabbed her filled plate. Just mumbling a quick thank you, she took long steps to the exit towards the fishing pond. The door was wide open and her escape plan almost worked out when the last arrivals arrived. Your class with Claude in the front row. She quickly turned on her heel and tried to get to the other exit unnoticed.  
“Ah, Fida! I'm sorry we're late. Hilda still had to stow her clothes. That can always take a couple of years, with the vast amounts that she is carrying with.“ Fida closed her eyes and stood frozen. And so her lonely dinner had been canceled.  
She probably heard Hilda kicking Claude's shin, which hissed painfully once when Hilda complained loudly.  
"Because of my fault? Which of us missed the ceremony today?"  
Fida swallowed and carefully turned to face her classmates. A motley bunch of different characters that had a discipline of kindergarten kids, Seteth would say. She would agree with him on that point at the moment.  
Claude rubbed his leg and gave Hilda an apologetic look. Then, he looked at Fida, who was still holding her plate full of stew in her hand. Her fingers tightened around the edge as Claude came closer to her. He leaned forward slightly and looked delighted at what awaited him at any moment.  
"I hope you didn't snatch the last plate away from me.", he smirked and put on one of the playful and evil eyes. That look again. It may have been brief and not serious, but it was intense again.  
She shook her head and nodded toward the cook. That one was already lifting the second field pot of stew onto the counter.  
The class went to the cook and picked up their portions. Claude was just in front of Fida and seemed to want to say something, before he went to the others and picked up his plate. Now would have been a good chance to run away. So she turned to the original plan and scurried towards the door.  
When she looked over her shoulder as she went out, she caught a glimpse of Claude, who frowned questionably. Her heart beat faster when he was about to run after her. But he stopped.  
What was she hiding that she didn't even want to eat with them, he asked himself and looked at the open door. He tingled nervously as he thought about it. She knew more than she admitted, he knew this. He couldn't exactly say whether it was related to the church, but it seemed significant, that much was certain.  
A gentle nudge from Hilda brought him out of his short daydream.  
“Where's Fida? Wasn't she here just now? ” She asked and sat down at the last free table. Claude pretended he hadn't seen anything. At first he wanted to solve this puzzle by himself. Mistrust in the house would only be a disadvantage for everyone. She should know that too. Nor would he give her the chance to open up to the others on her own. Maybe then she would confide in him too. A smile crept unnoticed on his lips.  
Hilda just eyed him suspiciously.  
"Is everything ok? The stew isn't that good either." Hilda put a portion of it in her mouth and frowned. Claude just shook his head with a smile and followed her example. She was right, it really wasn't that good.

Fida had retired to her room. The stew was cold now. The sun had completely set. She sat huddled on her straw pillow and stared out of the window.  
What was Lady Rhea thinking? What had Fida been thinking not to simply decline and leave the study this morning. She just had to make brine that she didn't want to fight. She doesn't want to change her home, let alone want to leave it. She didn't trust people she didn't know well enough. Especially when they started asking questions that couldn't be answered.  
Claude may not seem to be doing it on purpose, but that calculating look and digging made her incredibly nervous. With these deep green eyes he could replace a whole crowd of staring people.  
A shiver rolled down her spine. She had only seen something like this once before.  
That look like looking through her. Back then on her old master's balcony. The things he said. How he touched her. And also how he looked at her.  
Like a hunter who slowly and quietly tried to lock a bird in the cage. Which he finally managed to do.  
Her skin tingled on her back. The scars were noticeable from time to time when she thought of it.  
At first she was too young to fly. But as soon as her first plumage appeared, her wings had been completely trimmed. Feathers that would never grow back. Rhea said she should learn to fly. But what if that ability was stripped from her years ago? Their wings are in Almyra. Spread among people, not interested in what would become of her. She had just managed to save herself across the border. Get out of the old cage. Into a nest that she never wanted to leave again.   
Her hunger was gone. Lovelessly she put the full plate on the floor next to her and pulled her legs to her body. The moon rose. Just like when she was still in full plumage. A narrow sickle that promised her everything would be fine. A lie she wanted to be true.

The faint moonlight shone through the wide window in Claude's room. He held the small bottle in his hand and turned it back and forth. The glass glowed green and the dry leaves and pine needles moved in it. Sleep was out of the question.  
He kept running the day in his head. Before the ceremony, he had taken a closer look around and discovered various dark corners and alleys. He would have liked to take a walk through the monastery and take a closer look. But since he didn't want to attract any further attention on the first day, he left it at that. For now.  
The question of the fourth house bothered him most of all.  
Either the archbishop had overstepped the curve and went second, putting domination and faith on a threshold, or she was serious about the issue that the church should only be a link. If so, why did she make it known so spontaneously?  
It was clear from Fida's reaction that she was just a victim of all of this.  
When he thought of this, a smile spread again. Maybe she didn't know why Rhea gave her this opportunity, but it wasn't chosen for nothing. Could she have skills that could not be imagined? And why did she even come to Garreg Mach without studying here? These questions kept him awake.  
He was still turning his bottle. Most of the needles had already fallen off the small branches. The flowers were dried up. He had been carrying the little bottle around with him for quite some time. With a soft click, he opened it and smelled at the small opening.  
His mother's hand was warm on his shoulder. His father's wyvern landed in the dry glass before them. Happy he broke away from his mother and rushed towards him. With a strong blow, he was lifted high into the air. He could fly when he was younger.


	8. Pierced Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fidas first day for her house. Tighten up in strings. Wings bounded to her body. And what is Claude doing?

Fida hadn't been able to sleep half the night. She rolled from side to side and thought about what to tell Rhea. How to say her that she didn't want this. That she couldn't take this responsibility at any cost.  
When the sun rose and the first rays fell into her room, she felt as if she were made of clay. Her limbs were stiff and tired. Her eyes heavy and would have preferred to catch up on a few more hours of sleep. She sat upright in her bed, turned and looked out the window with narrowed eyes. The bell of the church tower rang to wake you up.  
She would go to Lady Rhea's before class, she decided, and laboriously rolled out of bed. Her feet touched the cooled wood. She shivered at the huge difference in temperature and pulled her legs back under the warm blanket. A knock on the door startled her again.  
A maid opened it and put a bundle on the bed for her. She left the room with a scowl. What was that? Fida wondered and watched the maid who closed the door of the room roughly.  
Naturally. Fida had only been a maid, too. Been chosen as the only one must have spread envy. From now on, she could count herself to the upper class. Everyone would have been jealous. Fida, on the other hand, would have no problem swapping. Maybe something to suggest Rhea. A suggestion that was so silly that it could work. Fida had no special skills. Her figure on the arch was passable, but not outstanding. If Rhea just wanted a link and face for the Knight of Serios, everyone could do that, or not? Fida sighed and looked at the bundle that had been thrown on her bed. A uniform. Fida put her hand over her face. Rhea would be harder to convince than he thought. Reluctantly, she got up and unfolded her uniform. Black, like everyone else's. But instead of a gold, red or blue cape, hers was snow-white. This one wasn't cut like the others either. It looked as if the sleeves had wide and long panels of fabric that were supposed to look like a cloak. The uniform consisted of three parts. A sweater that fitted tightly to her body. The jacket with the wide panels of fabric that reached down to the middle of her thighs. And a pair of pants that were tight, like the sweater. When she had put it all together, she looked down at herself and tugged around here and there. Somehow she felt disguised. The high collar of the sweater seemed to be laced at first. Even if this was just imagination. She wasn't used to pants. Even if the material was comfortable, she felt constricted and squeezed into a role that she could not fill. Not just physically.  
She quickly tied her hair in a braid and went out onto the monastery grounds. First she wanted to see Rhea. Even if she couldn't convince her, at least she had to try.  
With a quick step she hurried through the hallways and stairwells of her building to get to the neighboring house. By now she had discovered a lot of niches and acronyms that she used to either take time for herself or to avoid Seteth's instructions. So instead of going straight out, she stopped at a small gap and slipped through two narrow walls. At the other end she came to the stairs on the third floor. Rhea was mostly on her balcony at sunrise.   
She thought about, how she should start. How she could explain herself without being turned away straight away. As soon as her thoughts were at their peak, she stood in front of the large gate to the roof terrace. Rhea stood by the Serios memorial and seemed absorbed in a prayer. Fida doesn't like to disturb such moments and she usually left when Rhea was busy. But this was now more important to her and wanted to go straight to the Archbishop when a dark throat clearing distracted Fida. Seteth stood in front of Rhea's room, which was opposite the roof terrace. One look from him was enough to tell her not to dare to think twice about getting Rhea out of her prayer. Somewhat disgruntled and disappointed, she looked over her again. She didn't seem to have noticed anything. There must be another chance, she decided, giving Seteth one last look before turning around.  
Seteth watched her go for a brief moment before Fida disappeared around the corner. He wrinkled his nose and put a hand to his forehead.  
Why her? What did Rhea see in her that he couldn't see? She was a conventional refugee. When he saw her for the first time, he knew that she hadn't seen anything good. But was that the only excuse why she could be called to such a duty?  
He'd known what Rhea was up to for two weeks. Her announcement of a fourth house. Strengthening the military strength of the Serios and the Church. Something that Seteth supported, albeit with concern for the three territories who, as expected, were suspicious of the proposal. If they should strengthen their military strength, that is the Knights of the Serios, it would be through selected recruits and not orphans who had run away from them and who they took in at any time. Fida had no outstanding talents or magical abilities. She didn't even come from Fodlan. What did Rhea think of her?

Fida was reluctant to make her way to the classroom. Most of her classmates would be there already. In spirit she was again with Seteth and Rhea. He must have been talking to her even worse than before, she thought and sighed. Her new status hadn't made it easier for her.   
When she left the administration building, the first glances and whispers came to her. Like every morning, actually. But it had an unpleasant aftertaste for Fida. She obviously didn't want to do it, but they stared at her. The uniform that was blowing in the spring wind. Her disguise that made her something she wasn't. Suddenly the clothes seemed even tighter to her. The high collar choked her air. The jacket tightened around her body and the pants became so narrow that every step became more strenuous. The conversations grew quieter as she passed them. The eyes did not move away from the silver fabric on her shoulders. She lowered her head and tried to avoid them.  
It's just like it was back then. She is stared at like a foreign body. Tears welled up in her eyes. A mix of anger and sadness built up like clouds that would break out in heavy rain at any moment. Her nest had been made into a cage. Rhea had said that she should learn to fly. But how? In chains in the form of a shimmering uniform? Where people could scrutinize her at all times? Every step would be monitored from now on. Everyone would see any mistake. Any bumps in the picture of her house would be her responsibility from now on.   
"Hey, wait!" Claude's voice brought her up from the swamp of her emotions and let her fall back in at the same time. At first he ran towards her with a big smile, but then stopped abruptly when he saw her uniform. Her slim figure, which now looked even smaller and more delicate in her clothes. With her hair tied up, he could finally see her face better. Round and pale; like cheeks made of marble. A slight shimmer of pink over the pointed nose. Strong eyebrows that gave hers more expression than she wanted to show. In her light blue, almost silver eyes, there were small rivers that would overflow at any moment. It was like seeing the burden on her shoulders. The long cloaks over her shoulders pulled her down visually. As if chained, she stood there and met his gaze with difficulty.  
Fida couldn't move. The last look that was missing to immobilize her completely. That particular look that made her seem glassy several times now. Now she finally seemed to burst into pieces in her uniform. The fibers wound around her even tighter. She stood there paralyzed. Just knowing that the only thing that moved about her were the tears that fell from the corner of her eye.  
Claude's hand tightened on the books he was carrying under his arm. It was too much for her, he thought, and looked around. People stared holes into her fragile appearance. Nobody seemed to understand that she was crying and the whispering took its course. He had to do something. But something was holding him back. His own goals and plans that he could only achieve without being noticed? A task for which he needs no curious glances? At that moment he just couldn't tell exactly and was already too late when she moved out of his field of vision and disappeared as quickly as she could in the direction of the dining room.  
The students around him gave themselves back to their task or went on their way. Claude paused a little longer and looked in the direction in which she had disappeared. He should have said something. He was the class representative. After all, that was his job.


	9. Together in the Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Fida ran away, she found a hiding spot in the Greenhouse. Claude was going to follow her.   
> Exhausted and alone, she was sitting in the corner. Tears are still filling her eyes. What is he suppose to do?

He hadn't suspected that she felt such pressure on her first day of school. He would be late for the first class, but he wouldn't be the only one at this point. Looking for Fida would be more important now.  
She ran towards the greenhouse. The large glass dome shone in the morning sun from afar. Nobody was there at that time. Most of them had lessons or duty in the halls.  
Her cloak fluttered in the wind as she passed the part and reached her destination. Sniffing, she pulled the door open and slipped inside. It was stuffy and humid, but everything was better, then sitting in class. She crouched behind the large flower bed at the entrance.  
It would be the same in the classroom. Anyone would look at her like a curiosity. This uniform gave her no more air to breathe. Her index finger went under the collar of her sweater. Of course, nothing was constricting or too tight. But every student who sees her in it wondered what it was all about. Why she got such a chance. She didn't even have an answer to all these questions herself. Seteth won't even let her near Lady Rhea. Sobbing, she crouched on the floor and buried her face in her hands. It was quiet here, nobody could disturb her. Nobody but Claude.  
Fida hadn't closed the door to the greenhouse. There was still a crack open that gave a glimpse of the building.  
When Claude ran through half the area with a searching look, his eyes stumbled over the open door. So he went quietly to the door and looked inside. At first he didn't discover anything conspicuous. The plants in the beds and pots were set up around the edge. A few beds reached into the greenhouse, leaving small gaps and crates. And barely 3 meters in front of him, he discovered a shack, from which a whimper emanated. A piece of silver cloth lay on the floor and he could only imagine who it belonged to.  
He entered the greenhouse cautiously and approached Fida, who sat on the floor like a heap of misery. She immediately noticed that someone was standing next to her and looked up at Claude, who was almost startled when he saw her sad face. Her eyes were puffy and the light pink on her nose was now red.   
"What do you want?", she muttered, resting her head on her arms. He scratched the back of his head and thought carefully about what to say.  
No matter what he said now, she could get it wrong quickly. Slowly he sat down next to her on the floor, leaned against the broad raised bed in his back and stretched his legs.  
"I just wanted to be sure you're okay." This was the safest answer he had on the spot. No reaction. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye and noticed how she automatically moved away and turned her head away. As if she was hiding from him. It wasn't just the pressure behind it all. She didn't like it when someone looked at her. Stares and looks scared her, it dawned on him.  
Immediately he looked away and folded his hands in his lap. They sat side by side in silence. Every now and then she would pull up her nose and wipe tears from her cheek with a sleeve. The various plants gave off a sweet scent that was almost like warm honey. The ground was slightly tempered below them. Overall, it was much hotter in here than out. His uniform jacket was way too warm. In his head his thoughts ran at full speed. Why didn't she like to be looked at? More and more questions were attached to her person. He couldn't explain why it was uncomfortable for her. Something must have happened that had traumatic consequences. Maybe that was the reason why she came here to the monastery. Whatever it was, she didn't take it well, he thought and looked at her one last time, inconspicuously.   
He admitted it. She was pretty. Her light, almost white hair and skin made her look like a ghost. Even if her face was slightly puffy and the sleeves of her uniform almost covered it, she had fairy features. The long eyelashes were wet with tears. He had never seen her in such detail before. He didn't like to admit it, but people had every reason to look at her. He suppressed a grin. Instead he looked away and asked, “Do you want to talk? I'm class president after all. If you have problems or want to get rid of something, you can come to me.“ Again no answer. Instead, she opened her huddled pose and stretched her legs out too. She wipes her face one last time before turning her head to face him. He stared at his hands. Just to show her he meant it. Finally the first words.  
“If I have to talk, it's with Lady Rhea. I just can't do the.", she whispered. Her voice sounded nasal but more solid. Claude would have liked to reply, but he didn't have enough background to do that. And re-drilling would be wrong at such a moment.  
Fida put her hands in her lap too and looked up at the leaves above her. The lush green was illuminated by the sun above them. Almost like a roof, it lay over them. They didn't say anything. They didn't move. Only the silence around them could be heard. They had no idea how long they sat there. Lessons were probably already long or halfway through. But time seemed to stand still for a moment.  
Fida blinked vigorously. The weariness of the sleepless night had overtaken her. The exciting morning did the rest. As soon as she knew it, she fell asleep and slid along the raised bed onto Claude's shoulder, who winced in surprise.   
Confused, he looked at his left shoulder and watched Fida. At first he thought about waking her gently. He wasn't a pillow after all. But then he decided to let it go. She was going through something. He didn't know what it was, but that didn't matter at first. Not at this moment. So he made himself more comfortable and slid lower so she could lay her head more relaxed. Sure, he enjoyed the fact that a pretty girl came around. More or less voluntarily, that is. But it was also the perfect opportunity to gain trust and get closer to some secrets. If he got closer to her, maybe he got closer to other things as well.  
He didn't know when he fell asleep, but at some point Claude closed his eyes too. A short nap wouldn't hurt, he thought, and closed his eyes for a brief moment as a violent crash made the greenhouse tremble.  
“Fida! I know you are hiding here. ”It was Seteth. In a rage he stormed the building and it took less than ten seconds before he saw Claude and Fida on the ground. Both looked at him startled and confused.  
Seteth had guessed it. The heir to House Riegan would only mean trouble. He had the same charisma as Fida. Just more self-confident and present. Fida lifted her head sleepily from Claude's shoulder and only now seemed to notice that something was wrong. Seteth crossed her arms and glared down at both of them. Claude was the first to speak and put on a whitewashed smile.  
“Seteth, I'm sorry you just had to find us here. I can explain everything.” - “I want to hope so, to the best of my knowledge it's time for class, isn't it?” The young student remained steadfast under Seteth's gaze. Which provoked him even more than skipping the first day of school.  
“Fida wasn't feeling well and needed a short break here. Like you, I found her here by accident and just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Then I looked away a little myself, I admit that. But at least it's my duty, as a representative, to be there for my classmates, isn't it?” Seteth was about to burst. But he had no argument against it.  
Fida had straightened up and looked at the floor, embarrassed. The only question in her head was how long she had slept on Claude's shoulder. Her cheeks were a light pink. She had hardly noticed Seteth's admonishing announcement.  
After the lecture all three left the greenhouse and Claude and Fida went to their classroom. Fida didn't dare speak to Claude. Nor did he seem interested in spreading the subject unnecessarily. Instead, he grinned to himself. Great, she thought, and smacked her forehead mentally. Without exchanging a word, they had sworn in their heads to never tell anyone about it. Fida, because she couldn't stand any more talk behind her back. And Claude, because this secret would only strengthen their trust in him. The more he would distance himself from her, the closer he would come to her. It was a secret as sweet as the smell in the greenhouse.


	10. Panic memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaned in closer. The smell surrounded her. Fir tree and a warm cologne. The piercing green eyes, that told her she has no chance to escape them. His presence was just to much to handle.

A few days passed. Everyone had settled in the academy so far. Everyone had found their role in the house. All except Fida, who still kept her distance from the others.  
She still hadn't a chance to speak with Rhea. It frustrated her that Seteth kept an eye on her and no longer left Rhea unattended. Whenever Fida found a way to speak with Rhea alone, he got in the way.  
Her expression had since hardened to a frown. Almost angry, she trudged through the monastery and got into the class of the Golden Deer.  
Since the greenhouse incident, she has been unable to evade classes. Especially because of Seteth.  
Fida was the first to enter the classroom. The morning sun shone through the tinted windows. The days were getting warmer and brighter. The birds twittered them out of bed earlier. Her hair stuck out in all directions. All night she had pondered a way to get Rhea. The only thing she could think of was espionage. If she and Seteth had their monthly meeting that evening, she could find a way to bug them. It would not be a straightforward way of turning their situation around. But maybe she would find out why it all turned out that way. Why she of all people got such an important position.  
She yawned wearily, plopped onto the front bench and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. The old supply shafts, corridors and paths around the conference room. They were largely forgotten and no one used them anymore. It would never occur to anyone that there was a person in it.  
She sketched the building with rough lines and looked for a suitable angle to be able to listen to everything. At the back of a double wall, there was a thin spot in the material. It would be perfect there, she thought.  
"Well, it's not a masterpiece now." Jerking violently, she twisted the paper and pulled it towards her. Startled, her head snapped around and saw Claude standing right behind her. He was leaning over her shoulder and grinning crookedly. He looked at her like found food.  
He hadn't looked at her like that in a long time. Let alone the fact that he had hardly looked at her since the incident a few days ago. It was as if he was deliberately ignoring her.  
But now it was all the stronger and more uncomfortable. His fir-green eyes shone and saw the paper that was pressed against her chest.  
“If you want to compete with Ignatz, it won't work. What should it be when it is finished?", he asked and sat down next to her. He spread out his books almost incidentally and then propped himself up on one arm.  
Fida stammered and fought over the sketch.  
"Only notes." Short and sweet, she stuffed the paper into her pocket and stubbornly looked ahead. There was only a brief, amused smile from Claude. As if he took it from her, she thought and looked restlessly across the classroom. He still had her in view.  
He tried to wear them down. Ever since he'd found out that staring and eyes made her nervous, he'd been careful to leave her alone. But now that she seemed to be hiding something important, it was perfect to let her boil softly. In the back of his mind was his conscience that did not agree, but his ambition was awakened. He stood behind her long enough to see that it was some kind of map. And now it was his job to find out what it was leading to.  
He could almost tell that she was about to burst. There was a slight red sheen on her cheeks. The hair, which was otherwise tied back in a strict braid, curled around her face. Individual strands looked like they had fallen straight out of bed. The uniform was frizzy and crooked.  
Something was bothering her inside, that much was certain. His grin widened as his suspicions began to be confirmed. The two were still alone. So he intensified the eye contact a little. He leaned slightly over to her and said: “You seem a little nervous. Is everything ok?“  
His voice took on a harsh undertone. Fida got a shudder down the spine. That he leaned over to her didn't make it any better. She resisted the urge to face him. His eyes would tear her to the ground.  
Since the greenhouse, his looks weren't the only thing about him that made her nervous. His whole presence had changed. And the shame she felt when she thought of napping on his shoulder wasn't exactly supportive either.  
Her hands played with the pen with which she had drawn her plan. Her fingers were sweaty. Eyes and ears were sharpened. She wanted to run as far away as possible, but his gaze was like a bondage. She groaned an answer in agony.  
"Everything's fine." Very convincing, she cursed inwardly. He wasn't convinced either and came a little closer to her.  
“You know as the class representative, I am also the point of contact. If you have something on your mind, you can tell me.” Her body didn't move. Instantly it was like a flashback. This closeness. This charisma. The color of the voice. That smell. Her eyes widened. A little fir tree and incense lay in her nose. Linked to her memory, it was like a sting.  
As if stung by the tarantula, she whirled to him and stared at him with fearful eyes. That look that literally took off her. The smile that was like the perfect likeness of her Master's. The shape of the face. Everything was the same in that moment.  
When Claude noticed her panicked expression, he also changed his facial expressions. He was confused. He was really a bit pushy, but he didn't want to scare her. Immediately he moved away and sat up straight.   
"Sorry. Are you okay?”, he muttered seriously. Without looking at her again, he looked at his hands and occupied himself with the cover of a book. Fida was still silent. It was like being in shock.   
Was it really his fault? He wondered, and frowned doubtfully. He glanced at her imperceptibly and saw her sitting petrified in her seat. She was as if mentally changed. The looks made her nervous was one thing. But that she panics when people come just a little too close was another. What is that about her?  
Fida's heart pounded. As if he wanted to eat her for breakfast. She knew that look all too well. She knew he couldn't know anything about her past. And he certainly didn't do it on purpose. But the more she dealt with him, the less she got along with him. The smell it gave off was like a trigger for all the memories she wanted to forget. The look, that told her, that she has something, that he wanted. The look that told her, she has no chance to escape.  
"I have to go. Tell Professor Hannemann that I don't feel well.” Claude raised his hand to say something, but she had already left her seat.


	11. Close in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped between walls, she couldn't move that much. But now, that Claude was so close in front of her, she was like bonded. The smell was forgotten and his gaze calming in her. Their lips were inches apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry, when the text is a little destroyed. I used a new tool to translate and it messes with my text so much. I fix that in the next chapters! Hope you enjoy this little scene with both of them anyway!

The day took its course and dusk had begun. Seteth would consult with Rhea at any moment. Fida had been in her hiding place for several minutes and began to nervously slide from left to right. The long wait drove her crazy.   
What if someone found her? Or worse. What if Seteth found her? Her stomach turned around as she imagined the stand-drum and Rhea’s disappointed look. The clad in the wall was dusty and had a musty smell. With each breath, she sensed the wetness in the wall. The only thing that shed light was a small crack in the walls that allowed a glimpse into the Archbishop’s office. It wasn’t big, but the sight didn’t matter in this case. The most important thing was that she could hear every word. Thanks to her sharp ears, this was no problem. Concentrated, she pressed her right ear to the gap. The cold stone made her shiver. The door   
slammed. Steps were heard. The door clicked again. A chair is pushed back. Seteth began to speak. “Rhea, before we go into our usual meeting, I want to talk to you about Fida. To make it short..." A sigh.   
"Why her?” Fidas' heart raced. That was the answer she had been waiting for.  
„Am I late?”, whispered a voice behind her. She swirled away from the fissure and held one hand to her mouth. Claude had snuggled to her behind the wall. The sparse ray of light from the gap was thrown at his grinning face. In this twilight he   
was almost even more creepy, thought Fida and swallowed before she gently took her hand down and stared at him. What did he think of, just chase her and scare her like that? But before that. . . How did he find her? The wrath on her forehead   
dissolved into confusion. Claude only raised a corner of his mouth and raised his index finger in front of his lips. A rustle. His left hand came out and lifted a crumpled piece of paper. Fida swallowed. She had lost her   
"plan." It might fallen out of her pocket when she'd left after all. She rolls her eyes.   
Claude stifled a smirk. When he found the lump, he didn't really know what the doodle meant at first. But he rhymed it all together, piecing together what she said to him as they sat in the greenhouse. She wanted to talk with Rhea. Many times he had seen her   
discussing with Seteth and often walking away disappointed. He didn't seem to want Fida to talk to her. So she had to find another way. A path that had better not remain secret. He had only been able to solve the amateurish sketch of weird   
constructs by accident. In the library he had come across a blueprint of the monastery.   
The corridors and vaults were almost identical to the drawings Fida had made. She must have already studied the plans herself. So it was just putting one and one together. A smug grin began to spread.  
Maybe he had already found the first part of her puzzle. Meanwhile, Fida looked stubbornly through the gap in the wall and listened focusedly. Claude slipped closer to her to be able to understand something. She immediately shruffed as he   
brushed her shoulder. It was like an electric shock. Even though it was only the shoulder standing on her, it was like a fire spreading through her body. He radiated an enormous heat, which spread to her. She wasn’t out for cuddling, and she also needed to focus. Seteth had spoken to himself in a rage. Fida, however, found it hard to concentrate on his words when this stalker was standing next to her. Fida tried to move away. But she was already at the back of the double wall. It was a small cul-de-sac and now she had no choice but to be close to Claude. Her heart was pounding. So loud, she thought Seteth might find out. With a deep exhale, she turned quietly to Claude. "Don't get all up in my face. It makes me nervous."   
In response, she earned only an amused giggle. Still, he slipped away a bit, giving her more room at the gap. Fida pressed her ear to the wall again. Rhea spoke very calmly and quietly. It was very exhausting to hear her voice through the walls.   
Besides, they were both standing at the other end of the room. Claude didn't make things any better. Since her stash was stick and barely allowed air to breathe, his scent was once again misting. The fir and incense pricked her nose. It was his   
whole presence that snapped her out of this cool situation. The more she tried to block it all out, the more she became aware of everything. "Shall I?", he asked softly, moving closer to her. He leaned a hand on her shoulder and cautiously moved closer. His head was now barely ten inches from hers. Groaning in annoyance, she turned and brushed her nose against his. The trap had   
sprung, she thought. She couldn't move. The hand on her shoulder was forgotten. The smell's gone. The only thing she could see and perceive were a pair of green eyes that seemed no less surprised than hers. Claude's breath caught for a moment as Fida hovered in front of him like that. Their noses gently caressed each other. Something tickled inside of them. When they're noses touched, it was a nice shiver running down the spine. Claudes heartbeat was like a drum. Her light hair, caressed the back of his hand. The icy blue eyes pierced him. They're lips tingled.   
Both were tense and didn't know how they were going to get out of this situation.   
Finally, it was Claude who cautiously cleared his throat and slipped away. "You better do it.", he whispered meekly. Luckily it was pitch black, he thought, wiping his cheeks with cool hands. He couldn't use that. What was that about? Fida stopped still short frozen at the fissure and gathered herself together. What was that about? What did she think? Why didn’t she back off? He was pushy enough. Why didn’t she bother? Why were all his influences forgotten? Now it seemed to   
get worse for it. His presence was unbearable. He couldn’t even be seen. It was enough to know that he was sitting next to her. When she tried to put her ear to the wall again, she was very disappointed. Steps. A click of the door. Silence. That's it? Outraged, she snapped back. It was all a waste of time. If it hadn't been for Claude. It was his fault, she thought. Pissed, she reached beside her and caught said person by the collar. Angrily, she hissed: "Very well done, von Riegan. Because of you, I didn't catch anything."


	12. Carrier Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fida was mad. Very mad. Every action, every look and every sound he made was a trigger for more anger.  
> It was his fault and his alone. And now this weird paper bird? What is he up to?

It was a strange feeling after the little incident. Why do their encounters always end in an embarrassing atmosphere, thought Fida, playing at the tip of the pen she had borrowed from Leonie. She had left all her writing materials in her room. Her head was completely absentminded.  
Not just because of Claude. That she couldn't catch a word during the conversation between Seteth and Rhea annoyed her. She had been given the explanation for her situation in front of her nose. It was within reach. Now she had nothing.  
The reason for ire extremely bad mood, which had lasted for several days now, sat diagonally in front of her in the other row of tables. Finely pale he bent paper birds and seemed to be following Professor Hannemann's lessons with only one ear. His books were stacked in a small tower. The parchments, five in number, tinkered into little birds.  
If it hadn't been for him, Fida gritted her mind and curled the tip of the feather in her hands. The fine fibers were already pulling out on one side.  
“What's the matter with you Fida? You are so tense. For days. My pen can't help it.” Leonie moved a little closer to her and followed Fida's fixed gaze. When she noticed that Fida was trying to burn holes in Claude's back, she giggled.  
"What did he do?" Fida grumbled: "You don't even want to know." Leonie left it at that and smiled. Fida took one last look at Claude, who was writing something on his last parchment and then creasing it. The little collection on his table had grown into a little mountain. While he was folding the body of the little bird, he could just feel the killing looks by Fida. The anger she radiated was due to him. He knew that.  
Carefully he bent the birds beak forward.   
They hadn't talked since then either. After they left the building that evening, Fida stormed off without saying another word. He actually wanted to apologize for simply going to her without letting her know. A mistake that also blocked his view of answers. If she shut down now, he would never get any closer to information. He was getting too careless. His curiosity was just too great. In the future he had to be even more careful with her. It was like paper in the wind, too easily blown left and right. You have to gently control the wind to move it in the direction you intended and be careful not to tear it.  
When the two had almost kissed, the wind almost turned into a storm that left everything uncontrolled. The temptation had been there, he had to admit that. He had already admitted it. She was pretty. But beautiful covers always have another side. He didn't trust her yet. Her and everyone else in this place. A kiss would only complicate things, he thought, and caught himself grinning. Even if it had been nice. Not everyone had a situation like this for a first kiss.  
His fingers slid over the rough parchment and creased the roots of the wings.  
She certainly seemed to have thought the same way. Her eyes had almost eaten him up when he thought back. A shudder shot down his spine.  
She had him under control and almost got him over. Her habit of not being stared at seemed to carry over to others as well. Slowly he adjusted the two wings. He didn't like the way she looked at him. It was as if she could see through him. And that made him just as nervous. Now instinct was required, he thought, and bent the tips of the wings upwards. He looked at his work with satisfaction.  
Step by step, he would have to warm up the mood between the two. He would apologize. And he already knew how.

After the lesson, Claude was the first to leave the room. Fida watched his rush to put his things together and how he made his way outside. His path curved past their table. Instantly her stomach twisted as he headed towards her. It wasn't a surefire way to walk, but just going in her direction was enough to shock her. His path was really only a lurch at her table. As he passed, he reached into his pocket and tossed something on her notes. A paper bird. A little suspiciously, she put it in her hand and looked after Claude, who had already disappeared around the next corner. Leonie looked curiously at Fida's hand, which was carefully holding the paper bird by its wing.  
"A gift? Does he want to make up for his unknown mistake?” This was also Fida's first guess. But she didn't really warm up with that thought. Again she looked at the bird and turned it back and forth.  
It was neatly folded. No unnecessary creases or folds. As expected, how Claude did his job. Well thought out and in the most efficient way.  
But an apology with a piece of paper without big words, from Mr. I-burst-in-your-privacy, didn't fit. It wasn't like Claude. An apology would not do without a subliminal comment or a charming smile. If he apologized, it would be in such a way that you wouldn't forget it and that he was no longer in someone's debt. Her brow furrowed when she looked almost angrily at the bird.  
"Fida, if I didn't know better, you might want to stick your bird in fire with that look." Leonie laughed and disappeared from her seat. Not the bird, Leonie. Not the bird.

Even hours later, Fida had no idea. She was in her chamber, struggling to get to grips with her exercises. The little paper bird lay next to her on a book. Her concentration dropped hour after hour. Dusk had already set in. She had skipped dinner. The less she was outside, the better.  
Everyone sensed that something was wrong between her and the house leader. She wanted to avoid the looks and comments. And the less she ran into him, the better.  
The more she distanced herself from him now, the better. Every word and every look had ensured that she was only distracted from her actual plans. If she didn't react to his strange gift now, he hoped he would give up at some point. Fida knew it was wishful thinking. Claude and giving up? He had deciphered her terrible sketch of a site map just to know what she was up to. He won't give up now. Again she looked at the bird sitting peacefully on the cover of the magic book.  
Why a bird at all? What was that about? Fida finally dropped her notes and grabbed the piece of paper. It was an ordinary tinkering. There was no color or drawing to be seen. The corners are pointed and smooth. She turned it back and forth. Nothing. It was perfect. No crack, no kink. Fida was reluctant to compare it to Claude's personality.

She has seen him often in the past few weeks. He was calculating and did nothing for no reason, even if it looked banal at first. Little things were important parts of a bigger picture. He thought ahead.  
But the most important thing she noticed was the way he spoke. Whenever a chat was held in class, Fida's ears were open. She herself was often in the background. She often sat nearby with Claude when he was talking.  
He liked to talk. And he knew how to talk.  
When he talked to others, she'd noticed that he was leading the conversation. Questions were asked specifically and answers calculated. As soon as something was asked about him, he began to distract and steered back to his interlocutor with a counter question. Like a ball game where he never had to catch.  
Overall, he covered a lot and had a sleek image. She could tell that he had a lot more to hide than he admitted.  
At that moment it fell like scales from her eyes. It was hidden. The paper bird was just the shell. Of course he didn't make it obvious, she thought. Anyone who apologized for such an embarrassing situation in front of others only rides into further questions and rumors.  
Immediately she carefully unfolded the paper and smoothed it out. And indeed. A note in the middle of the paper.

In front of the training ground, sunset.


	13. The Deers Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has this young men in mind, wen he apologies? No one can tell. But it's something Fida needed. Would she regret his offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter! And an opening for the next one!

At first Fida couldn't believe her eyes. He hadn't made fun of her. A little relieved, she put her arms on her hips and just looked at Claude suspiciously. She still didn't know what he wanted from her. His grin didn't suggest anything. As always.  
“I thought you wouldn't show up at all. What do you want? ”, She just asked and looked around.  
Claude smiled. He thought she would be upset. He had hurried. For real! But justifying himself now wouldn't make things any better.  
Instead, he replied, “Good evening to you too. I was checking something else for the thing I have in mind for you. ”Fida's eyebrows shot up. She wasn't surprised, but seemed concerned. Claude's grin widened as he thought about his plan. Fida's arms crossed her chest.  
"And what kind of thing is that?", she asked. She didn't want anything to do with this. Claude saw her sudden uncertainty immediately. Especially when she noticed that he was intensifying his gaze.  
Her hair shimmered in the golden light of the last rays of the sun. Her hair was loose instead of the strict braid she always wore to class. Light waves fell over her shoulders. A touch of pink flitted across her cheeks when he took a step closer and whispered something in her ear.  
"We'll reveal your secret."  
Everything in Fida seemed to stand still. Secret? That secret? Her heart pounded wildly against her chest. His smell rose to her nostrils, even if he moved away from her quickly. The warm evening light darkened his skin tone even more. Put on the crooked grin, he looked at her almost invitingly. She couldn't think clearly.  
Had he found out her secret and was that why he wanted to see her? Was that why he was so discreet and told her the meeting point through the paper bird? Everything was possible.  
"What do you mean?" She asked in a shaky voice. His eyes, almost satisfied, softened.  
“I don't know what you mean, but I was actually going to pay Seteth and Rhea a visit. Why? Do you have something to say that I should know?” He smiled and it was his turn to cross his arms. Immediately Fida relaxed her posture and played on her fingertips.  
"No. Nothing important ... What do you say? Visiting Rhea and Seteth? What's the point?” She tried to distract and wandered her gaze between Claude and her shoes. He waited a brief moment before continuing.  
When the break dragged on uncomfortably, Fida cleared her throat briefly and gave him a meaningful look.  
“Well, I wouldn't call it a visit. Guests without a residence permit are more suitable.” His smile resembled that of a little boy who had nothing but nonsense in his head. But his expression changed.  
"Listen ..." Fida was now watching an expression she had never seen on his face before. Seriousness.  
Almost embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head and looked for the right words. Actually, there was no plan to apologize sincerely and let the deed do the talking for itself, he thought.  
"I wanted to apologize. I burst into your secret mission and screwed up. Now I wanted to give you a second chance. As a compensation. So we are even and you have your information, which I have denied you. "  
Fida's mouth was dry. She had expected a lot, but not that. Most of all, his sincerity, as he told her. It was like another person was standing in front of her. There was a small gap in his mask through which she could see briefly. A nice young man emerged who was obviously uncomfortable with what he had done. At least it made the impression. But surely he himself had something of the matter, right?  
"What's in it for you?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. Played, he held his breath indignantly and looked at her with wide eyes.  
“You don't think that I am offering a lady a sincere reparation and doing my own thing. No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a gentleman.” Fida didn't seem convinced yet. The improvised acting was of course not perfect. His gaze steadied and a crooked grin reappeared on his face. Of course it gave him an advantage. She got information and maybe he would find out something for himself. One cannot have greater confidence than sharing an important mystery. And maybe more detail about what is behind her as a person.  
Fida weighed. It was a good opportunity, it popped up in her head. There was nothing else she could do.  
She wasn't sure what the intense look was about. It almost made her say yes. Slightly hesitant and quiet, but let herself be wiped out by him and mumbled a terse okay. The look let go of her. Claude's grin widened.  
He had her where he wanted her.


	14. Stabbed Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fida heard what Rhea had in mind about the fourth house. That can't be true, she thought. It was like arrows, stabbed into her small and weak wings, that weren't even able to fly...

Claude led them both to the said mysterious place where they would meet Seteth and Rhea. It was right behind the cathedral. A vegetated area that was a little higher and bordered a high window to the interior of the cathedral.  
“When I wanted to escape from choir singing, I discovered this place by accident. You can see everything inside the cathedral, but you are invisible through the undergrowth. There is even a small hole in the window so that you can hear a little. Not as clear as behind the wall, of course, but better than nothing. "  
Fida was not surprised that Claude would discover a place like this and enjoy such endeavors. But it was kind of scary. How far would he go to achieve something? Or worse? Had he seen her before without her knowing? She felt a bit queasy at the thought, but shook it off as quickly as possible when Claude held out a hand to her.  
"Shall we?" There was a big lump in her throat. There was her chance to finally find out what was going on. And she would be able to ignore Claude with a clear conscience. She was more than ready. So she took Claude's hand and was propped up high. When she had pulled herself into the weeds, she held out her hand to him and pulled him up to her. Both slipped deep into cover and cleared a small space that exposed a good field of vision and a small hole in the window. Meanwhile, a question had popped up in Fida's mind.  
“How do you know the two of them are having a conversation here tonight? It's actually rather unusual that they meet at the cathedral. Usually Rhea's study is their meeting place. ”“ I have my ears everywhere. I saw Seteth come out of Rhea's office this morning. He didn't look very happy, so I stayed in the background. Shortly before he closed the door behind him, he only said that the two of them had to discuss something tonight. Since the subject of you always got Seteth in such a mood, the chances were high it must be your business. At first I thought it would be in her office too, but it's noisy in the cathedral. I heard one of the guards say that the gate should remain open to Lady Rhea tonight. One and one equals two. Even if nothing was set in stone, of course. "  
Fida first had to follow through in her head to understand how astute this young man was. Everyone can figure it out. He had made it a science to calculate things in advance. Still mesmerized, she was automatically a little embarrassed to have made him bad again and again while he must have been planning that kind of apology all day. Now she felt the need to apologize.  
Claude saw how it worked in her head. There was some regret in her eyes, which he couldn't really place. He had done his part. Whether Seteth and Rhea would turn up here was, as mentioned, only a guess. But he was confident. As if on cue, steps echoed in the cathedral. Both winced and moved closer to the window. And indeed. It was Rhea and Seteth. Fida and Claude watched as they both stepped up to the altar. Very close to where the two of them were.  
It was all a bit milky through the window and they couldn't see any details, but they noticed a clearly tense atmosphere. Why the cathedral? Fida wondered, putting on a very thoughtful expression.  
Rhea's hands gently stroked the narrow altar. Seteth stopped a few yards behind her. There was something expectant about his demeanor.  
“Seteth, I know you disagree with Fida and would rather have Cathrine as house leader. But please trust me. I'm sure Fida will prove worthy of the cause.” Seteth's sigh echoed loudly.  
“I trust you Rhea. But I don't understand what makes this girl so special. She came here as a refugee and went through a lot. I understand she needed your help. That she turned to our goddess is also worth praise. But to call her to such a duty is a bit much in my opinion."  
Now it was Rhea who managed to sigh.  
“I had a dream Seteth. More of a vision."  
Fida's ears were pricked up. Claude's mind raced.  
“I dreamed of unrest in the country. The three territories will revolt sooner or later. Taking themselves more seriously than the faith itself. The faith on which this land was built. They will trample it. But there was also a light that outshone all of this.” Rhea's voice was firm but vulnerable. This seemed to have preoccupied her for some time. Seteth's stiff posture loosens.  
“Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?” - “I thought you would accept my decision without further ado. But it was naive of me to think that you could accept a decision without explanation. Please forgive me for this. "  
Without going into detail, Seteth stepped closer to the altar.  
“When did you have this dream?” - “Just before Fida came here. When she got here; helpless and wounded; I thought she was that light She is it. I feel it. Now that she has been here for a while and learned so much from us, I thought it would be the best opportunity to start the fourth house. So I want to prevent this rebellion. The other rulers should see that the church cannot be so easily reduced. Peace has reigned in Fodlan since Nemesis was defeated. And keeping this harmony should be Fida's task. She is different. Her appearance is something special. We don't need strong soldiers or magicians. Her pure form should support us. Her faith should hold us. "  
Fida's heart stopped. Her face grew pale with every word.  
That could not be true. Every word from Rhea's mouth was like a weight that was placed on her shoulders. The former honor that she met, turned out to be a burden.  
Preventing a rebellion? Alone? Rhea couldn't ask for that.  
Without listening any further, Fida slipped away from the window and leaned in the bushes behind her, stunned.  
Her expression was like a blank wall. And just as pale. She was dizzy with the information. She had hardly processed her new position. And now that.  
Confused and overwhelmed, she buried her hands in her hair and crouched down.


	15. A Burden for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "His dream, his goals. It's a little detour. But he couldn't let the responsibility of an entire denomination rest on her shoulders. If the territories turned against the church, it would collapse. With her on the front line. He couldn't and didn't want to live in such a world. In addition, he did not want to be responsible for. He would lead the Alliance in the future. He didn't want to do this against someone, were he knew that this person wouldn't last a second." -

Claude's mind revolved around so many topics. What did Fida have that could prevent a war? He looked at her and saw a little heap of misery that would like to hide from the world. How is this fragile personality supposed to fight a riot? And why should the territories start a war? Indeed, it was an era of peace. Nothing would occur to him that could tarnish that.  
He couldn't claim to be a devout follower of the goddess, but even he would never want to suppress or even destroy a religion. Faith was a pillar of this land. And it was actually fragile. Almost as fragile as Fida, who probably wanted to burst into pieces at any moment.  
Almost pityingly, he could not avert his gaze. The shallow moonlight shone on her almost white hair. The pale hands grasped the wild curls as if frozen. Her statue was now even smaller and narrower than it already was.  
A little unsure what to say about all of this, he cleared his throat softly and sat down next to her at a distance.  
She raised her head and looked at him with eyes screaming for help.  
The more time he spent with her, the more questions pop into his head. Rhea said that she had the dream before Fida came here. They didn't know each other and despite everything she has so much blind faith in her?  
He couldn't understand this. He was the personification of suspicion. He would never blindly initiate people into his own goals and dreams.  
But he saw what Rhea meant. Even if Fida was like a porcelain doll, she radiated a certain certainty. Something she was missing personally. Her ice blue eyes were about to overflow.  
“That was a lot at once. I expected different things. But that ... That would never have crossed my mind. In your defense, I don't think it's fair to leave you in the dark like this. ”Fida pulled her legs closer and rested her forehead on her knees.  
She whispered softly: “How can they do this to me? They know what I had to go through before I came here. "  
Claude's eyebrows shot up and he pricked up his ears. Seteth mentioned that she must have seen something bad. That she was a refugee. It burned his lips and he wanted to ask. He's never been so close.  
He looked down at her and was about to start the first question when he noticed her shoulders twitch. She cried. Quiet. Out of fear someone might notice it. She needed time, he thought, and refrained from further drilling.  
A world had collapsed for Fida.  
All the talk of keeping peace between the houses during their studies was just a thin layer of the truth. She should keep the others in check. They suppress when the church noticed that there was a riot. From now on she was the shield of the church. But how? She thought the church was her nest; her own shield.  
The tears dripped into her lap. Claude was silent and didn't seem to have any idea what to say about it. Fida turned her head and looked directly at him. His eyes were fixed on an imaginary point in the distance. There was a rattle in his head. The gears had started to work. What was he thinking of her now, she wondered.  
“I can understand if you want to go. You have nothing to do with the matter. I have to deal with it.” - “No, you don't have to.", came immediately. He still looked stubborn straight.  
“You don't have to accept anything. You're being pushed into a role without even knowing it. They have no right to do so. Archbishop or not.” He turned his gaze to her. She couldn't read it. But his expression was strong. Even if there was a glimmer of uncertainty, he wore a mask like a rock.   
He didn't want to show weakness. She was alone. And he knew all too well what it meant to be on your own. The matter had not only concentrated on Fida, but spread to the whole country. A country that was so differentiated from others was now trying to divide itself among itself. And they loaded the weight of this burden on the shoulders of this girl, who now sat devastated next to him and could barely hold his gaze.  
They sat next to each other for a little while and followed their thoughts until Claude nudged Fida lightly with his elbow and gave her to understand that it was time to leave. She nodded and slowly straightened up. The two of them let themselves slide carefully from the lookout and quietly made their way to the bridge in front of the cathedral. Fida looked at the ground most of the time. She would like to vanish into thin air. She didn't seem to have been granted peace. She didn't understand what was so special about her that Rhea thought it was appropriate to have to use her like that.  
Claude had his hands deep in his pockets. He couldn't imagine how she must feel. Nor did he want to ask. She had to digest that first. He had a lot to think about too. So Lady Rhea trusted the houses to overthrow the church? A brief derogatory hiss escaped him. He knew why he didn't trust this woman on the way. And leaving Fida alone with it made him almost angry.  
She played on the edge of her cloak. Without saying a word, Fida stopped short and kept her eyes on the ground.  
"I can't do this." Claude stopped and frowned. No, she couldn't. But what should he say?  
She raised her head and looked at him almost helpless. His heart stumbled over the next beat. Whatever she had experienced in the past; the things they both experienced were too much for her now. He sighed and leaned on the edge of the bridge.  
His profile stood out in the moonlight. It appeared on his locks, which were wildly messed up. The braid dangled in front of his eyes, making his expression neutral. His lips pressed together as if he was trying not to say anything.  
Fida leaned next to him. Now that he was in the know, they were, in a sense, in the same boat. Fida's hands clung to the wide stone wall that separated them from the abyss and turned towards the horizon, where the tall fir trees danced in the wind. She could get out of here. Hide from the world somewhere else. She knew it was absurd in her position now.  
"I'll help you. Even if I can't get you out of this predicament. "  
His dream, his goals. It's a little detour. But he couldn't let the responsibility of an entire denomination rest on her shoulders. If the territories turned against the church, it would collapse. With her on the front line. He couldn't and didn't want to live in such a world. In addition, he did not want to be responsible for. He would lead the Alliance in the future. He didn't want to do this against someone, were he knew that this person wouldn't last a second. He looked at her.  
Fida peered through some thick strands of her hair. The eyes shimmered briefly. She turned to him.  
"And how?" She whispered. Immediately the corner of his mouth rose and he smirked.  
"I don't know. When the moment arises. As long as ... as long as we have to wait for better or worse. We don't know if Rhea's vision will come true. Let's just hope that she is wrong. Okay?” He looked at her insistently but encouragingly.  
He exuded a strong confidence that made Fida's mouth twitch for a moment. The problem would not be solved. And she couldn't believe it, but she trusted him at this small moment of silence.


	16. A stunned Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "He pulled her close again and held her close with both arms.  
> Fida didn't know how it happened to her when he suddenly bent down to her with a wink and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
> "Sleep well, little bird." " -

A genuine glint flashed in his eyes. They weren't close together, but for the first time she felt comfortable around him. It had a kind of security that he exuded. A security she needed now.  
He looked deep into her eyes. He swallowed. I stared at her, he noticed. She enjoyed it. She didn't feel uncomfortable with it.  
In the moonlight she was like a ghost. The light hair, the pale skin and the eyes that competed with the stars. The lips formed into a small smile. It was a smile that she showed for the first time not out of shame, but sincerely. Trusting that he would help her. His plan had worked, he thought.  
It stung his chest as he thought that fifty percent of this action was selfish. Among other things to know her better, whether she wanted to or not. Now that she did it so naturally, he wasn't so comfortable with the thought anymore.   
Would he put his feelings and dreams above her feelings?  
The question was not yet finished when an extensive throat clearing both startled. Rhea and Seteth were right behind them.  
“May I find out what you two are doing here? In my opinion, it is already bedtime for you. Rendezvous are no longer allowed at this time.” Seteth scowled Claude at the lobby. He raised his hands defensively. Fida's head suddenly turned red. Date? She waved her hands stammering.  
“Seteth, you get that wrong. We just ..." - "We have probably chosen the wrong place. Actually, I thought we would be undisturbed. You don't have enough leeway for togetherness during class.” Togetherness? Fida thought she had misheard when she saw Claude appear close to her and put an arm around her waist. Her heart was pounding. His hand was carefully wrapped around her. With a press of his index finger, he made it clear that she should play along.  
Still crimson, pressed awkwardly against him and tried to nestle her hand elegantly against his chest. His heart was racing even though is expression was confident.  
Seteth was clearly uncomfortable at the sight and turned to Lady Rhea, who was more focused on Fida. Her gaze, almost piercing, resembled that of a snake that had its prey in its sights. A look Fida had never seen from the usually calm archbishops.  
Together they went back to the monastery grounds. During the entire way back, Claude never let go of her a millimeter. He played his part perfectly. Almost too good in her opinion. His smell had become unbearably intense the longer they walked back arm in arm. Rhea's uncomfortable looks were still behind.  
It dawned on Fida. She would not welcome it if her hope for justice tied up with one of the future leaders of her enemies.  
The two groups went their separate ways in front of the training ground. Fida had to go to the administration building with Seteth and Rhea. So she broke away from Claude and gave him a quick, thankful look. But he did not let this chance be taken away. He wanted to round off the show perfectly.  
He pulled her close again and held her close with both arms.  
Fida didn't know how it happened to her when he suddenly bent down to her with a wink and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Sleep well, little bird."  
He looked unnoticed at Seteth who just rolled his eyes. The archbishop, on the other hand, had a petrified facade that he did not like at all. He could guess what she might think of it.  
His arms broke away from Fida and he went to his room without another word.  
Fida stopped dead in place and had no idea what was happening to her. Only the urgent voices of Seteth and Rhea got them moving after Claude disappeared into his building.

When she was in her bed, Fida couldn't sleep. She had a lot to think about. After she had meekly said goodbye to Seteth and Rhea, she had decided not to speak with Rhea about it. She'd have to figure out what difference it made that she should be the one for this house. And the eternally long process of processing. Before that, she would talk to Claude.  
Claude. He had kissed her cheek. Only for show, of course, but her skin still tingled. She pulled the covers over her nose and hid her red cheeks. The smile he gave her. Playful and cheeky, as always. He was a good sniper. But not an arrow had defeated her, but a small gesture that was precisely aimed. That couldn't happen again, she thought. In the future, she wouldn't be easily caught by Seteth. Let alone Rhea.  
She hadn't said much more. But she had obviously not been happy with it. Understandable for her reasons. But Fida had no intention of maintaining this theater. She couldn't use rumors or angry looks from Rhea.  
Fida sighed and pulled the covers over her head. The last image that went through her mind was his brief wink, as well as the feeling of his hand on her waist. Grumbling, she turned her head on the pillow and forced herself to sleep.

Claude was sprawled on his bed and couldn't suppress the grin anymore. He got what he wanted today. That and more. The little kiss was like the cherry on top. Her puzzled expression was a picture he would never forget. But as he said. It was just the cherry.  
The flood of information caught up with him step by step. It was up to Fida and him how to deal with their position. Rhea and Seteth did not know that they knew. And this should stay that way for the time until. It would be a few days before the brainstorm he needed came. He would help her.  
He wasn't going to have her blood on his hands. Neither are his on hers. As fragile as her personality, he couldn't imagine Fida on the front line of a battlefield. He remembered the moment he found her in the greenhouse. Or that evening after she found out what was going on.  
To be so intimidated and lost was something he could understand. Even if the memories of his family were mostly happy, too often eyes and sows had been turned on him. An innocent child who did not realize his burden. Prescribed and ostracized as a bastard.  
He sighed and turned to face the wall. The blanket pulled up to his chin. He would never let anything happen like that. For nobody.


	17. Secret Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stopped and bit her lower lip as she cursed herself for bringing up the subject at all. His first serious intention turned into a short giggle.  
> “Come on, don't blame me for a sleepless night. You got what you wanted yesterday...” He interrupted her and then leaned down to her ear. "... and I got what I wanted."

Fida's eyes were heavy when the first rays of sun woke her the next morning. The night was short. Again and again she thought about Rhea, which kept her thoughts trapped. And if she could close her eyes for a few moments, then Claude haunted her mind and the kiss woke her from her brief sleep.  
She already dreaded the day ahead. She sat up, her hair disheveled. She briefly enjoyed the silence that surrounded her before she was again delivered to the madness. She turned to the window. Some sparrows were hopping around on the roof of the classrooms. The calm before the storm.  
Claude struggled to get out of bed. His sleep was not deep, but the need for rest and relaxation was clearly pronounced. At that point he was very much like his father, he thought and only rolled his eyes briefly when he thought of him. He didn't get much of him, but that aspect was something they'd happily enjoyed together. Otherwise, Claude had grown up with crude methods. True to the motto: eat or be eaten.  
With an effort he lifted his legs out of bed and touched the cold wooden floor with his bare feet. A shiver ran through him and he sleepily threw the blanket over his head and yawned vigorously. A day like any other, he thought at first. But when he saw the little sparrows dancing in front of his window, a grin crept on his face. There was something.  
Fida would be even more nervous than usual around him today. He giggled and fell back on the bed. On this day the new shared adventure full of secrets began.

On the way to the classroom, Fida was careful to avoid Claude widely. As soon as she saw the first glimmer of a golden fabric, she would immediately take a different direction, she decided. At least for now. He wasn't a bad guy, she'd decided that for herself. But it was still just too embarrassing for her. She knew that Claude hadn't forgotten the thing from the previous day and that she would tease her a little with it.  
She was just walking out of the administration building, clutching her books, when loud footsteps echoed behind her. She screwed up her eyes and prayed to heaven. Please not Claude, please not Claude, please not Claude ...  
"Good morning, little bird." Damn it, be you Sothis, thought Fida and opened her eyes reproachfully to heaven.  
"Morning." Claude appeared next to her and gave her a playful and studied look. Immediately she avoided this.  
She had thick circles under the eyes and her hair looked duller than usual. Still, she tried to preserve her stone facade. She didn't want to show that she was struggling with many things at the same time, he thought, cocking his head.  
"Did you have to think so much?"   
His voice was surprisingly serious, which made Fida look up at him through the corner of her eye.  
"Well. After learning that you are the great hope of the Church, it doesn't necessarily make the night any easier. And on top of that the accomplice kisses you on the cheek..."   
She stopped and bit her lower lip as she cursed herself for bringing up the subject at all. His first serious intention turned into a short giggle.  
“Come on, don't blame me for a sleepless night. You got what you wanted yesterday...” He interrupted her and then leaned down to her ear. "... and I got what I wanted."  
With that he got faster and left Fida behind him.

Fida found it difficult to follow her professor in class. She was sitting in the first row next to Claude. The looks around could hardly ignore each other. They literally shouted: What's wrong with the two of them? Why are they acting so strange?  
Fida would have loved to sink into the ground.  
It seemed to bother Claude less. Grinning, he propped up his head on one arm on the table and scribbled various notes on his paper. He could almost feel Fida's tension.  
He leaned over to her slightly.  
"What's the matter? Did I upset you like that? It was just a little joke."  
Fida grumbled something vague and moved a little further away from him on the bench. He smiled and turned his head to her.  
She had less of a problem with what he told her or what he did. It was his smell again that made his presence unbearable. Since giving her the little kiss, it felt twice as intense. It clouded their senses. Since she could hardly prevent her from sitting next to him that day, it was pure torture.  
She looked at him carefully, as he looked at her questioningly and amused. There was a little twinkle in his eyes when he noticed that she was looking at him.Immediately she turned away and covered her red cheeks with her hands. She leaned awkwardly on her arms, at least pretending to be focused on class.  
He said nothing more. Her reaction was ... sweet. Somehow. But there was hardly time to deal with it any further when Professor Manuela tore him from his stare.  
“Claude, could you stare at the blackboard as much in love as you look at Fida. Thank you."  
In love? An amused murmur went through the classroom as he straightened up, clearing his throat and, as prompted, turned his attention forward.  
Was that really how he looked at her? If then misinterpreted, he thought. He was in love. In love with his own ideas and hopes. And she was a key to that. Of course you couldn't blame him then. Fida had meanwhile fixed her gaze as if petrified on the blackboard in order to forcibly distract herself from the whispering. In love? What the goddess should that statement be. He looked at her like his lunch. One wrong syllable and he'd eat her entire personality like a snack. One wrong word and she was like made of glass. Off guard. She must have confused being in love with an obsession he had developed for her secrets.  
A rustle next to her. Claude pushed a small piece of paper over to her. He pushed it right in front of her. Reluctantly, she took it, looked around briefly and quietly unfolded it when Professor Manuela wasn't looking.  
\- Don't get me wrong - was written short and sweet. How could she? She wondered, rolling her eyes.  
Claude raised the corner of his mouth as she rolled her eyes and made it clear what she thought of the little message. She took a pen and a small piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it.  
-Do not take yourself more seriously than you are, von Riegan.-  
He suppressed a loud laugh as he read. She couldn't help but give him a short smile. For a moment she forgot the looks and smells. She didn't want to let him get too close. And he knew that too. Still, he helped her with the problem that lay ahead. They had to talk to each other somehow. She just had to keep reminding herself about this.  
The monastery and all of its residents were a home for her. Claude and the houses were part of it. So she had to try to trust him at least to some extent. She didn't know what his goals were, why he wanted to get to know her so badly, or what his secrecy was about. But he must have wondered the same about her. Both had their barriers that no one was allowed to overcome. And this was to be respected by both.  
Claude took another piece of paper and wrote. Fida peered over curiously.  
-Then why so nervous? -  
Fida swallowed and played on the corner of the note. This was one of those barriers where she was reluctant to go down the drawbridge. She didn't know if it was so smart to answer. And also not how. It suddenly seemed silly to say that his scent was making her nervous. But their memories were closely linked. And it wasn't in her hand how she responded to him. Was it that bad to trust him with that? She had the pen in her hand and was turning it back and forth.  
Claude kept looking over at her, wondering what was going on in her head. Would she take a step towards him?  
A note was pushed in front of him. He covered up his strong curiosity and reached unnoticed for the paper and opened it.  
-Your smell.-  
His forehead was instantly furrowed. What?  
He couldn't hide a very puzzled look and turned to her with a raised eyebrow. He had taken a bath the night before. Was she just kidding now? Fida's eyes said the opposite. She looked at him almost regretfully.  
She really meant it.


	18. Relationship? What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "Who is talking about 'us' here? If you just drag me into something without saying a word, I definitely don't trust you. "  
> With that she gave him a light squeeze and stormed off. -

It was lunch break. Hilda had hung on Fida's heels and gave her a meaningful look.  
"Tell me, you and Claude ...?" Fida raised a hand defensively and tried to block the subject immediately. It was clear that Hilda had to bring this up. Rumors of new couples inside the monastery walls were her favorite pastime. She hopped excitedly next to Fida, her long braids bobbing in the wind.  
"No. Never.", Fida said, trying to keep her voice fairly calm. The inner nervousness and embarrassment seething inside her. Hilda seemed quite disappointed with this answer.  
"Ah come on. Professor Manuela is right! He looks at you, like he's in love. He also runs after you like a dog.” Fida's cheeks started to glow.  
"Nonsense. He just annoys and provokes me all the time. There is nothing. Besides, I'm not interested anyway.” - “Really? But you had a surprisingly bad sleep after the kiss yesterday?"  
Claude ran past them and winked. Hilda took a deep breath.  
"A kiss? And that passed me by? When and where, I want to know everything!” Without another word, Hilda hooked up with Fida and dragged her to the dining hall.  
This sentence was so well placed that Claude grinned overhead. Sure, it was just a peck on the cheek. But if the rest of the monastery believed they were a couple, it wouldn't be so noticeable to keep listening to Seteth and Rhea. A perfect alibi.  
Fida looked over her shoulder and gave Claude a venomous look. He would have to listen to a proper lecture later, but at first he didn't care. Now that Hilda knew, the whole monastery would know it.

Fida almost got the food stuck in her throat as she sat across from Claude, squeezed between Hilda and Lysithea. His smeary grin will soon pass, she thought again and again, and took a furious bite of her lunch.  
He could hardly resist her anger. Her ice-blue eyes exuded a coldness that almost froze him. But he was still enjoying the situation too much to let the fun be taken from him.  
Hilda noticed the look they both threw across the table. It was like a storm cloud that formed between the warm and cold looks.  
"Um .. folks, I didn't mean to cause an argument between you guys. If I said something wrong, then ..” Claude smiled.  
"I don't think it was you who said anything wrong." he calmed her down and took a big bite. His mouth was filled to the limit and yet his smile could not be overlooked. Hilda looked uncertainly between him and Fida.  
"Choke on your food, von Riegan. At least you shut up.” Lysithea looked up from her dessert and wasn't sure whether to laugh or be horrified.  
"You are acting like an old couple." A spoonful of ice cream disappeared into her mouth and her big round eyes darted from Fida to Claude.  
He swallowed his food and replied: “Well, we're not that old yet. But the couple is not so wrong."  
Fida's collar burst and her foot snapped with a good kick against Claude's shin. He winced and hissed cursing.  
"What's your problem?" He asked out loud.  
“No, what's your problem?!” Fida shouted, jumping up from her seat. With a meaningful gesture she indicated outside. She wanted to beat the shit out of him.

Together they went to the fish pond. Fida was furious. The temperature had risen to fifty degrees. The collar of her uniform was about to burst. When she arrived at the jetty, it burst out of her.  
“Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what it means if you tell Hilda that we were together?! Anyone will know! Everyone will stare at us like birds in a cage. As if Rhea didn't make things more complicated for me. No step is left unattended. Easy for you to say!"  
Claude grabbed her shoulders and gave her a reassuring look. "Fida, listen to me ..."  
But she was not even at maximum temperature. Furious, she got out of his grasp.  
"And you? You're even kidding! The kiss meant nothing. You mean nothing to me. Your provocative manner, the constant sneaking around and your obnoxious manner only annoy me. My life was easier when you haven't shown up here. "  
"FIDA! Now listen to me!” He grabbed her again and pulled her a little closer to him. “I'm just doing this to help you. Do you have any idea what position that puts us in?” Fida was briefly perplexed by the strong and yet careful grip that went around her upper arms. Paper no longer fit between their bodies. He looked at her intently.  
“We can spy without having to be careful that neither of us is caught. It is a waterproof alibi for everything we plan in the future."  
It did little to calm her down.  
"Who is talking about 'us' here? If you just drag me into something without saying a word, I definitely don't trust you. "  
With that she gave him a light squeeze and stormed off. Claude wanted to grab her again but let it go when he thought it would only make things worse. She needed air to breathe.

He had no idea how to treat women. His father was a bad example. And his mother had taught him little before he was old enough for such conversations. He was lying in bed with his arms buried under his head and staring at the ceiling.  
When he came back to the dining hall after the argument, everyone had just asked him where Fida had gone. Lysithea had even insinuated that he had drowned her in the pond. Probably the other way around, he thought. She would have loved to let him drown.  
He saw it. She was right. He should have been more careful. This argument got his nerves. He rocked his foot restlessly against the end of the bed. It was the middle of the night. Everyone was in their room and was probably asleep. In between only a few owls could be heard. The moonlight shone through his window. They had a full moon.  
He began to remember his half-brothers. Ruffians as they were in the book. Little sensitivity to people. The main thing is that the combat technology would be available in an emergency. More muscle strength than brains. His father always told him to follow his big brothers as an example. But Claude was smart enough to know that muscles weren't everything. He solved his problems with brains.  
But a relationship problem seemed new to him. What do you do when you want to calm down your fake girlfriend?  
If his father and mother had argued again, she won. His father had done a lot wrong. Not just with his mother. His two previous wives also ran away.  
But his mother was different. She was a strong personality who could hold her own against the strongest warriors. When she was angry, Claude, let alone his father, had nothing to laugh about either. That seemed to be the case with Fida too. Actually, Claude had expected that she would record it quietly and secretly as always and not make a public scene. This burst of emotion was surprising, but it also showed how much crap he'd screwed up.


	19. The Winds Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- She hated the way he fidgeted on her feelings like it was a useless tool. She hated the way he treated her. When he puts his own image in the foreground in order to help her, then he also had his own ideas. He used her. And she had no choice. -

It kept him busy for some time until he finally decided to get up. He needed a fresh head and a walk would be just right.  
So he slipped into his boots, quickly threw on his jacket, and made his way outside.  
The spring in Fodlan had cooler nights than in Almyra. The wind whistled a little as he looked for a more sheltered place. It wasn't a storm, but as he looked at the pond he could make out small waves that were heading south. The cold winds from Faerghus were still here. The monastery was in a mountain range, where they were an easy zone for strong gusts. Claude pulled up the stand-up collar of his jacket and walked past the greenhouse when he noticed that the door was ajar. Confused, he looked around to see if anyone was still on the premises. But nobody was to be seen. His curiosity was packed.  
Quietly and with quick steps he went to the door of the greenhouse. The sweet smell and the warmth streamed out. He would have liked to venture in immediately to protect himself from the cold wind, but a sob from inside the greenhouse made him hesitate. He peered in and saw Fida.  
She sat in the same place as she had a few weeks ago when he discovered her first in there. Her nightgown revealed her because, like her cloak back then, it shone white around the corner.  
He entered quietly and walked cautiously towards her. When he saw her crouching between the jugs and the large leafy plants, his heart almost felt heavy.  
Her bare feet peeked out from under the edge of her long nightgown. Her hair looked so long that it reached over her narrow shoulders to her hips. She had buried her head in her arms, which she had placed on her knees. The shoulders shrugged with each sob.  
"Fida?" He whispered and leaned down. Her head snapped up and her breath caught.  
What did he want? And how did he find her?  
She couldn't sleep and wanted to let out at least some of the things she normally suppressed. Even if it was weird, but here it seemed to be the only place where her weakness easily shows. Was it because of the large leaves that blocked it from view? Or the jugs that were so huge that they might even fit in? And now Claude had caught up with her again.  
She got hot after the argument. Almost like a fever. It was the first time that she had broken out like this. She had never thrown so many words at anyone's head. Not to mention that she had never complained about anything or stood up for herself. Claude made her white hot today.  
When she was in her room, however, it dawned on her that he only wanted to help her. He had no right to behave like that and spread rumors and false facts without asking her first. But he only did it to protect both of themself. It wasn't a normal provocation or meanness. It was a gesture of trust in her. And she scolded him without even listening. From then on, the tears came. When everyone was in their rooms, she hid away in the greenhouse. She didn't know how long she's been there.  
With tears she looked at him as he sat down on the floor in front of her. The large leaves were like a shelter that covered both of them. Through small points of light Fida could guess that he was looking at her with pity.  
“Fida, I… I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure that nobody suspects anything. I hope you understand.” What else could he say? He didn't want to smear honey around her mouth and pretend that he didn't want it. His own goals had priority. He tried to remind himself again and again. But now that he was sitting in front of this vulnerable person, the moment on the bridge popped into his head after they found out Fida's connection with Rhea.  
Would he put his goals and dreams above her feelings? Apparently he had made his choice. Every means was right for him to achieve what he set out to do. He was acting like an idiot, he thought, looking into his lap.  
Fida did the same. She looked into her lap and pulled the hem of her nightgown off her feet. Yes, she understood. And it hurt her to admit it. But did he not understand that she would have liked to have a say too?  
"I know," she muttered, watching him raise an eyebrow in surprise.  
"What? You accept it?” She pressed her lips together and forced herself to nod. Immediately she could literally see a weight lift off his shoulders. His posture stretched a little and a short smile crossed his face. But it also immediately disappeared when he saw that Fida's sad expression hadn't changed a bit. She was still hurt. It wasn't the relationship thing. It was the lost trust. He cleared his throat.  
“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But the moment was just perfect when you talked to Hilda. It was clear that she broached this topic after Professor Manuela had spoken to me like that. So I just had to say it.” Fida's expression didn't move an inch. She swallowed the answers.  
She hated the way he fidgeted on her feelings like it was a useless tool. She hated the way he treated her. When he puts his own image in the foreground in order to help her, then he also had his own ideas. He used her. And she had no choice. Alone she would be at the mercy of Seteth and Rhea. With Claude by her side, she would still have someone to cover. It was the same for him, even if he was much more confident about it. She should have known when he had offered her his help when they stood together on the bridge. But there she was just blinded by the only helping hand that was offered to her. She seized it and now had to learn to let all emotions out of the game so as not to get hurt.  
"Let's do it," she said dryly and a little nasally.  
Claude was startled at her tone. Unemotional and cold. Immediately he missed being yelled at. For a short time he seemed a bit confused and didn't know where to look. But what should he say? It seemed to have dawned on her that there was no chivalrous purpose in helping her. But she seemed to accept it too. After all, she had no choice.  
The wind whistled through the small gap in the greenhouse door. The leaves rustled. Small strands of Fida's curly hair moved gently in the wind.  
It was like a silent promise from both of them that was sealed by the wind. No emotions so as not to endanger their goals.


	20. First Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- "I pretend I haven't heard the 'annoying' part. About the rest ... How about we just do more together. It wouldn't damage our image anyway to socialize a little more so that the theater remains believable. Don't you think so?” He nudged her lightly with his elbow and gave her an encouraging smile.  
> Fida half closed her book and met his gaze. Her expression was becoming a little more confident. He was right. -

The days passed and Claude and Fida hadn't spoken much since then. For Claude the situation even more uncomfortable than before. More and more questions came up from others. Why Fida was so absent and why both behaved so uptight. Well, pretending to be a relationship sounded so easy at first, he thought. But now things came up, that he had never thought of. Everyone was curious about the couple of the Golden Deer House. That the house leader was with an ordinary girl of the common folk was now more than extraordinary. That passed almost no one in the monastery. Thanks to Hilda, the rumor had spread like a tree fire. Seteth and Rhea have also got wind of the unofficial announcement. They now seemed to be watching their steps even more than usual. And that gave Claude a headache.  
Fida was by his side during classes and meals. That was how they had agreed. With additional training sessions or free hours, however, she always ran away and seemed to barricade herself in her room.  
It was the last lesson of the day. Free training on the practice area. Something that Claude could use after sitting for so long. The class had spread out over the entire training ground and was training their respective strengths or weaknesses. Most had a training partner. Claude shouldered his quiver and went to the targets when he noticed Fida, who had a book in her lap on the edge of the area. Her hair fell like a curtain.  
She knew she could use some archery tutoring. As she said, she was only useful for hunting. Precisely aiming and using the bow as a real weapon was just not her thing. That's why she focused on healing and dispelling magic. The more opponents she could incapacitate, the easier it was for her. At least when it comes to an emergency. She didn't even want to think about if it really came to a war like Rhea had predicted. It would be a nightmare. Fida sighed and tried to concentrate on her lessons. A throat cleared in front of her.  
“Fida? Don't we want to train together?” Asked a not too unfamiliar voice. She narrowed her eyes without taking her eyes off the book. Actually, she wanted to leave it with the necessary contact. Extra units didn't fit her personal image of the deal.  
Shortly after Claude and Fida made this silent agreement, Fida's head was full of worst case scenarios. Not only did she still not trust him 100 percent. No, now she should act like his girlfriend. But how do you do that? She was never in a relationship, let alone in love. How did you behave or what did you say to each other? She had no idea what to talk to Claude about in general. Suddenly everything grew over her head. Not to mention emotions. She had painted her pants because of everything that might come next. An embarrassment, the exposure of their espionage actions or something else. It stressed her out.  
She was also suspicious of the factor of leaving all feelings and emotions out of the game so that it didn't get even more complicated. She was an insecure person, just too emotionally unstable and now she was asked to play a friend in love.  
She took a deep breath and slowly raised her head. A worried looking but grinning Claude looked down at Fida and offered her a hand.  
“I know it's all new and unfamiliar. I admit that I'm still not quite sure about everything myself. But we can do it together, okay? You are not alone in this."  
That he told her so sincerely made her heart a little lighter. Yet she remained seated and looked around uncertainly.  
“It's not just the situation. It's what I make of it. I have…” Her cheeks unconsciously flushed the first time she admitted her mistake.  
“… I have no idea what you do when you're together. Never mind pretending. I don't even know anything about you. Except that you can be annoying…” Claude smiled and shook his head in amusement. His hand dropped and he sat down next to her on the narrow stone stairs. Fida intuitively slid away and realized that she had to turn that off too.  
"I pretend I haven't heard the 'annoying' part. About the rest ... How about we just do more together. It wouldn't damage our image anyway to socialize a little more so that the theater remains believable. Don't you think so?” He nudged her lightly with his elbow and gave her an encouraging smile.  
Fida half closed her book and met his gaze. Her expression was becoming a little more confident. He was right.  
"Okay. And what should we do now?” He rose and held out his hand again.  
"Well, I think some tutoring would do you good." That of all things, she thought, and would have loved to stick her nose back into her book. He waited expectantly.  
Fida sighed. “Claude, I don't think you can teach me anything. I am a catastrophe. I don't even shoot a bird in the swarm of hundreds of them.” Somewhat indignant, he crossed his arms and looked mock offended.  
“Should I take this personally? I am by far the best here. I could teach a wyvern archery. Thanks to my family, the bow was literally put in my cradle.” Okay, but now he's exaggerating, she thought. She frowned a little questionably and put her book aside. He seemed to see this as a challenge.  
"Well, if you don't believe me, I'll have to force you to be lucky!" Without further warning, he pulled her up and dragged her to the shooting range, where Ignatz was awkwardly hooking his arrow into the string.


	21. Like Archery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- For Fida, archery was the perfect metaphor to describe Claude's motives and thoughts. Focused, determined and only the essentials on his mind. No space for unimportant ancillary facts. He didn't dwell on one thing for long because he knew how to solve his problems in the smart way. It seemed as if he would forget all facades and masks for a brief moment. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter today!

Claude grabbed the practice bow next to the first target and drew an arrow from its quiver. Concentrated, he took a deep breath and focused on a point in front of him. The arrow's little feathers tickled his cheek. The tendon was taut. His finger indicated the direction of the flight path. He breathed in. The arrow took the direction of his finger. He exhaled. With a jerky release, the arrow shot toward the target. Direct hit. It stuck dead straight in the straw.  
For Fida, archery was the perfect metaphor to describe Claude's motives and thoughts. Focused, determined and only the essentials on his mind. No space for unimportant ancillary facts. He didn't dwell on one thing for long because he knew how to solve his problems in the smart way. It seemed as if he would forget all facades and masks for a brief moment. A serious and intense expression crossed his face every time he was shooting. She had noticed this several times.  
Ignatz adjusted his glasses in amazement. “I don't think I'll ever get that far.” Claude enjoyed the recognition right away. Still, he waved it off.  
“At some point you will get that too. It's a lot of practice. Well you, Fida!” He handed her the practice bow. A little lost she held it in her hands and looked at Claude overwhelmed.  
He handed her an arrow. She wasn't sure what to do now.  
“Come on, I'll help you. That's what I'm here for.” Claude stepped up to her and raised her arms into the right position. His head was almost on her shoulder. His gaze was fixed on the target in front of them.  
“Focus on the goal. Nothing can distract you from it. Deactivate all of your senses for a split second. Everything that matters is in front of you."  
Her senses were far from numb. Goosebumps passed her skin. She thought her hair would stand on end any minute. She smelled the scent. Again she felt a bit of panic. She cocked the arrow back and wobbled a little awkwardly in her arm position.  
"Try to get as much tension as possible between you and the bow." His hand slid smoothly over her arm and down to her wrist. There he tried to give her stability and only let go again when he felt that she had the necessary strength.  
“Be as rigid as the arrow itself. Your gaze and your hand guide the direction. Pretend you're pointing with the arrowhead instead of obviously aiming. Your hand has to stand still so as not to reveal yourself."  
His warm fingers stroked the tendon, where she tried with all her might to keep it tensioned. His hand reached around hers and took some of the effort from her. His chest pressed against her back. One breath tightens her neck as he guided her movements. At the moment, she couldn't even begin to describe how it felt to feel him so close to her. His presence almost overwhelmed her. The pressure that was on her was only exacerbated by his own odor. Her heart was racing. Her hands started to shake.  
“Take it easy. You are not alone, okay?", he whispered so that Ignatz did not hear it. A shiver slipped down her spine as his breath brushed her ear. Still, she managed to regain her composure and focused on her goal. She took another deep breath and tensed her muscles. With the center of the disk in sight, let go of it and just hit the inner ring. Claude immediately stepped back and looked at her proudly.  
"Very good! I knew you could do it.” He winked at her and seemed to praise not only her archery with his statement. She had allowed his guidance. Trust him in a way. A short smile crossed her face and a little pride swelled in her chest.  
Normally, with luck, it would hit the outer edge of the pane and rip the straw out. Seteth had suggested the technique to her a thousand times. But it was Claude, of all people, who made the advice bear fruit.


	22. Midnight Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Just as she bent down to grab it, a sharp pain stabbed her back like a dagger. She hissed and gambled in her movement. Carefully she reached behind her and felt her way up to her shoulders, where the pulling and stabbing became unbearable. She felt her scars and welts, as well as a warm, thick liquid. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting someone in the hallway that late? Huh, must have an important reason.

The evening came up. The first stars were already twinkling in the sky and the moon was low. Claude's room was flooded with light. He was just taking off his jacket and shoes after this busy day. He and Fida had practiced on the firing range for a few more hours. She became more and more secure and at some point the relationship between the two became more and more relaxed. If he had known earlier, he thought, grinning as he thought of her first shot that day. How easily he could guide it. Like a feather in the wind. Light and carefree. He was the wind who could play with her as he pleased. Perhaps she would soon be able to trust him with more. Then it should be easy to find out more about Rhea. The night meeting with Seteth and her was soon on the agenda. Fida had told him when both stopped their training. He didn't even had to ask to get such valuable information.  
He pulled his boots off his feet, tossed his jacket lovelessly over the nearest chair and grabbed a book, with which he made himself comfortable on the bed. The light of the candles and the moon were just bright enough that it was not strenuous to read.  
But he couldn't concentrate properly either. The first shot was just too easy, of course, she didn't hit the center, but that wasn't the target. She has little confidence. If he can help her in this way, it will help both to achieve their goal. But when he stood so close to her, he felt that it wasn't just the lack of self-confidence. She was scared. That tremor wasn't due to the stiff bowstring. She was terrified of him.  
He still remembered the little message from her, which said that his smell made her nervous. It must have been the reason for her little panic attack. But can someone have experienced something so terrible that one is forever afraid of a special smell? He couldn't rule it out, after all, she was a living proof if it were to be.  
Claude put his book down in frustration about his lack of concentration and reached under his pillow. Smells shaped him too. The little glass was his constant companion, no matter where he went. The smell of home was important to him. He opened it with a soft click and sniffed the grass and flowers. He combined beautiful memories with the garden at home. But his home was more than just a land of milk and honey. On the estate, it wasn't just his parents who kept an eye on him. When Claude was alone in the garden, the servants were often at a distance. Nobody wanted anything to do with the bastard he was. His siblings avoided him when they could. He was happy when his mother ran with him through the flower beds and pastures. Then he felt less lonely. For him she smelled like desert rose and sandalwood. Fresh and strong like autumn storms. He sniffed the bottle one last time before closing it and stowing it under the pillow. Now he could no longer concentrate on his evening reading. A walk would do him good.

Fida undid the first top buttons of her uniform and stretched with relish on her bed. The day was more exhausting than she had hoped. But still nice, she reluctantly admitted. The training was even a little fun. Clearly, Claude's smell made life a little difficult for her and she got short dropouts when he got too close to her. But she thought that it was somehow normal when a boy gave you such detailed help with shooting positions. Her cheeks glowed briefly as she thought about how he grabbed her stomach once to straighten her posture. His hands snuggled comfortably against her stomach and lower back. When he saw that she was starting to turn red, he let his hands stay there a little longer. She could ignore the cheaky grin of him.  
She quickly brushed this idea away and began to change. She missed her old, casual clothes very much. Fida wondered every day, how the noble ladies and gentlemen could stand walking around in these tight uniforms. She missed fresh air and loose fabric, especially on her legs and arms. In summer it will be hell on earth, she thought, and was already sweating just thinking about it. She quickly peeled off her clothes and threw on her loose nightgown that was lying on her pillow. Just as she bent down to grab it, a sharp pain stabbed her back like a dagger. She hissed and gambled in her movement. Carefully she reached behind her and felt her way up to her shoulders, where the pulling and stabbing became unbearable. She felt her scars and welts, as well as a warm, thick liquid. A scar must have opened! Panicked, she straightened up and got another stab in her shoulder in response. She had to go quickly to Professor Manuela and be treated before the wound tore even more open. She actually thought the scars had completely healed and would no longer be able to open. With a tormented face, she slipped into her nightgown, threw over her uniform jacket, and tried to hurry with some caution.

The way to the hospital room was difficult. She never thought climbing stairs would be so difficult. She lived at the other end of the building and had to walk down almost every hallway. The blood ran down her back in small rivulets. When she looked behind her, Fida could see small drops on the floor. Inwardly, she apologized to Cyril in advance.  
She had just taken the last step down when an all-too-familiar shadow crossed her path.   
"Fida?" Claude stood in front of her with a few books in his arms and furrowed eyebrows. The braid that usually hung next to his face was opened. He had pushed the long strands behind his ear. His jacket was missing and his pants were no longer tucked into his boots, which suggested that he was only here briefly to get in the library. Almost eight books piled up in his arms, which, incidentally, were more defined than she thought, since he was only walking around in baggy clothes. Something she envied him for. Seeing him in a skin-tight shirt now made her freeze for a moment and let her gaze wander over his arms and shoulders.  
Claude had expected everything, but not this sight. Fida's hair wildly disheveled, the uniform jacket quickly thrown over her shoulder and otherwise she was only in her nightwear in front of him. Judging by her face, she was just as surprised. Her eyes burned holes in his skin. When he noticed how paralyzed she was from the sight of him, he decided to make a joke of it and grinned slyly.  
"Well, if you like what you see, I can happily get more books." Fida blinked a few times and cleared her throat quickly.  
"Um, why should-?" When she tried to pull her out of the sphere quickly and wanted to stand upright, she realized again why she was here. Her face twisted briefly. Claude's mischievous grin changed slightly to a scrutinizing look.  
Why was she here so late? He had never met her on his walks. Especially not like that. When he took a closer look at her, it occurred to him that she was barefoot. Who goes barefoot over ice-cold stone floors?  
"I'm sorry, but I have to move on", she muttered and walked past him in a stiff posture. When he wanted to ask again about what was going on, she had already disappeared around the next corner. Claude whirled afterwards and looked into the corridor that also led to Seteth's office. But when he looked around, she was gone.


	23. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Fida finished her little talk and looked up from the book. She was so close to him, she thought, and swallowed. The strand behind her ear slipped in front of her face. Claude's darker skin tone was now more than just sun-kissed. Almost like caramel. The dark brown hair looked black. His pupils widened as she pulled the strand back behind her ear. -

A few days passed after Fida visited Professor Manuela. When she examined Fida, it was probably not as bad as it initially felt. The most massive scar had burst. Right above her spine. Which turned out to be impractical when Fida was in class in her tight uniform.  
The tight fabric rubbed against her sore wound. For more than five days she has had to go to the infirmary to have her bandages changed. The professor wanted to keep an eye on it to make sure the wound wouldn't get infected. Why it got this far, however, was unclear. Fida blamed it on the unfamiliar training she had on the same day. Claude had asked her a subliminal question every now and then, about the night he had met her. She only waved and didn't want to elaborate on it. The scars were painful enough that she didn't want the scars of memory torn open for her too.  
Claude sat next to her and wrote down magic formulas that Professor Hannemann quoted from the book.  
Magic wasn't exactly his greatest passion. When it came to tactics, various field maneuvers or special archery units, he was unbeatable. But he clearly had his difficulties in magical subjects. With fat frown lines he looked at his construct of notes and didn't seem to understand a word of it. Like a puzzle that just frustrated him. It should be easy for him to practice such head-racking tasks.  
She had seen him with a face like that many times in the past few days. Even when he looked at her. Who could blame him if he hit her completely by the wind in the hall of the administration building. In the middle of the late evening. Barefoot. In the nightgown. In retrospect, she was pretty embarrassed when she thought about it. No wonder he looked at her like that. Maybe she could distract a little from the evening if she took a step towards him. So she took a piece of paper, scribbled a short message on it and pushed it in front of Claude, who was still trying hard to decipher his hieroglyphs. He shrugged his head in surprise, took the little message and looked briefly at Fida. She, however, stubbornly looked ahead and pretended it wasn't her note. He read the message curiously.  
-After the last lesson in the library.-

Claude was more than nervous when he set off after the last lesson. Fida never took the initiative. It had to be something important if she announced it via her secret note-letter correspondence. Maybe she would finally come out with why she was out that evening. Or news about Rhea that she found out on her own. His excitement was like that of a small child, when he entered the library and saw Fida at one of the tables.  
She had calmly spread books and papers in front of her. Her gaze was fixed on her book until the last moment, when she lifted her head and saw Claude standing in front of her.  
"There you are, I guessed you're not coming any more." Her tone sounded more relieved than reproachful, the way most people reacted when he took his time. He grabbed the chair in front of her.  
"You have seemed so tense the last few days," she began, playing on her pen, embarrassed. She felt embarrassed to admit that she had watched him. "That's why I thought that I could help you a little today." He knew it. She would tell him. “You're not necessarily good at magic. It's not a secret. And when I saw you criticize your notes in class today, and you recently helped me with my weaknesses, I wanted to return the favor. A little tutoring hour.” She proudly held out her own writings. For a moment, a great disappointment rolled over his face. Fida's almost self-satisfied expression gave way to tremendous uncertainty.  
Claude was actually happy when this magic bullshit was over. He would never use it anyway. That's why he saw it as a waste of time to worry about it too. But she took the extra time. It was the first time Fida took a step towards him. Could he just refuse this?  
She reeled: "If you are not interested, then of course I understand .." Claude took the sheet of paper from her hand and let the corner of his mouth twitch. Her eyes had an almost sad expression that rivaled a puppy. He would regret having to deal with the subject any more, but if he kept her close, it would be well worth it. How could he say no?  
"No thanks. Thank you for taking the extra time."  
So they sat in the library and studied for a few hours. Fida was smarter than he thought. The formulas that gave him a headache seemed so simple in her words that even a donkey would understand. She went through the lessons with him step by step. He didn't like to admit it, but he liked the way she explained everything to him. The first time there was something confident about her that almost distracted him. Her whole posture changed when she could stick her nose into a book. He had noticed that before.  
Over time the atmosphere between them became more and more relaxed. He almost forgot why he was here because they both started to chat about normal things.  
The hours passed. The library became emptier and emptier when Tomas finally said goodbye. He and Claude knew each other well by now and he always let him stay a little longer when he asked nicely. So this time too.  
When both were alone, Fida was completely up. No staring eyes wondering what she and the house leader would discuss. Her skin was golden in the warm candlelight and her blue eyes blended into a warm green. Her delicate hands gridded over the pages of his book.  
But the nicest detail about her was that she kept tucking the same strand of hair behind her ear as soon as she leaned forward to him and explained what she meant. The slightly authoritarian something distracted him briefly when she went into more detail on teleportation. With the pen she drew a circle and pointed to the four most important spells. But at that moment he only had eyes for her elf-like appearance. She was so absorbed in the subject that she never knew he was staring at her, even though she usually hated it. He grinned.  
Fida finished her little talk and looked up from the book. She was so close to him, she thought, and swallowed. The strand behind her ear slipped in front of her face. Claude's darker skin tone was now more than just sun-kissed. Almost like caramel. The dark brown hair looked black. His pupils widened as she pulled the strand back behind her ear.


End file.
